Twilight Flower
by Bunniebisquitz27
Summary: Sonya never really thought much of anything or anyone at her school, she was just the cold type, even if it was a overcoat like Sonya somehow becomes a big role on the Guardians' lives, and in her best In between catching X eggs, un-spoken betrayal, and mysteries of the past and present, Sonya learns that being alone, isn't the way to solve
1. Chapter 1: Blue Haired Scythe Master

**Me: I've been trying to write stories for a while now and didn't have time till tonight so….**

**Saki: Quit your babbling and start the story already.**

**Me: Oh alright but first do the disclaimer Saki**

**Saki: Ok got it, Bunnie does not own Shugo Chara or its contents.**

**Me: This is my first fan fiction so hope you like it XD**

**(Saki is my own made up character as well as Yuko, Yossi, and Sonya)**

The wind blew the blue haired female's hair all over her face as the she heard a cry for help. She opened her once closed eyes and brushed he hair out of her eyes ,"What was that… a cry for help?" She stood up and faced the direction of the sound and started to run towards it. "Yes this is were I heard it.." she began to hear something totally different now…. almost a plead to stop. "What the heck is going on around here today?" She then walked into a construction sight and stopped dead in her tracks to see a pink headed girl flying through the air, she had pink clothes on as well. Then the blue haired girl recognized her, it was one of her school mates….. Hinomori Amu! Right after she realized it Hinomori-San started to fall." Oh shoot! She's going to fall to her death! "A gelatin like crown appeared and caught her then dispersed and a small blonde haired boy wearing a crown caught her. She sighed with relief and looked back at the scene. A midnight blue haired boy jumped down, he had cat ears poking out of his hair as suddently reconized the boy. "No way that's…Ikuto! "Ikuto and the blond haired boy looked in my direction,Ikuto smirked, then waved his fist and a giant cat paw appeared and swung for the blonde haired boy. "Saki chara change!" Suddenly a shugo chara with black priestess clothes, blue hair, and a diamond, silver, and bone scythe on its back, appeared. The girl then transformed into priestess clothes and got a the same scythe, my instincts took over and I charged towards Ikuto. I didn't think just blocked the cat paw with my scythe. "That's enough Ikuto!" Smoke appeared and he smirked "Bye Sia sorry we didn't get to talk much." he smirked then he disappeared. After the smoke cleared Amu and the blonde haired boy looked at me. Then she looked over and recognized the boy immediately, he was one of the guardians at our school, Tadase Hotori. Amu looked at her clearly supprised and said, "Why did you save us? And who exactly are you?" The blue haired girl turned away and was about to go when she simply replied"I just felt it was the right thing to do, and my name, it's Sonya, Sonya Yoatake"


	2. Chapter 2: Helpful Yet Troublesome

**Me: Oh wow this Chapter came quickly….**

**Saki: Yah oh course it did you already had it made…**

**Me: Oh right well anyways sorry about my last chapter, it wasn't as good as I would have wanted it to be but oh well.**

**Saki: We will just see the readers opinion ok?**

**Yuko: Yah just wait oh yah disclaimer, Bunnie does not Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Saki: Look Yuko came out!**

**(Yuko, Saki, and Yossi are Bunnie's own made up Shugo Chara) **

Its been over 3 days since Sonya's and Ikuto's last encounter and during that time Amu has become the joker of the Guardians. Right now Sonya is walking outside into the school running late.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" She stopped to see Amu chasing a black egg with a white X on it. "What the heck is Hinamori-san doing? Huh is that an X egg?!" Sonya stared then noticed she was right and ran in after Amu. "Hinamori-san? You in here?" She was rudely cut off when a black beam shot out and she barely dodged it. "Sonya-san?" Hinamori –san called from behind a seat. "Get down!" She tackled Sonya and then Tadase and the Jack, Kukai Souma came in.

"Hinamori-san are you okay..." Tadase started then they both stared at Sonya. Sonya then pushed Amu off and got up. "Yuko chara change!" A shugo chara came out, she had blue hair with black streaks, and a gray and cyan rock star type outfit on. Sonya got a black guitar, dark grey demon wings, and black streaks in her hair. "Finally we have something to do!" Yuko said then Sonya grabbed her guitar and pick. "Yes it has been a while." Then Amu and her pink chara changed as well. "Don't destroy it Sonya!" Sonya looked at Amu then the thing we were attacking, it was a black chara with an X on its head. It spoke in a cracky voice "Do you like English?!" Then it said its own answer "I hate English"

She only glared at Amu and leaped nearly hitting it. "Dang it nearly!" then she heard a Amu, Tadase, and Kukai's voices, "Don't destroy them!" I turned to see Amu trap the egg and make a heart shape in her hands then shot a pink beam saying, "Amulet Heart!" Sonya stopped and watched the egg be cleansed clearly amazed. "She can cleanse them like me?!"

Sonya turned to see Tadase glaring at her from the door. "What's the glare for ehh prince!?" She smirked as he chara changed "Take it back you peasant!", Sonya suddently got angry. "Oh quiet you smug prince" Sonya closed her eyes and walked right past him, but Kukai grabbed her shoulder before she can get outside. "Sonya wait.." Sonya hit his hand from her shoulder and kept walking out. "Wait Sonya come back here please!" He reached for her wrist this time, but this time her skull hairpin turned to a sword and a stick went in front of his face. "Leave me alone Kukai!" She then turned and left throwing the stick to a nearby tree and it landing across two branches then ran away.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonya can be happy?

**Bunnie: Had to update the 2****nd**** Chapter….. didn't really like It.**

**Saki: Well a mad Kukai is rare.**

**Yuko: Yep ,but a mad Tadase isn't really.**

**Yossi: When am I going to come around huh Bunnie?**

**Bunnie: Don't know yet….. maybe this chapter Yossi.**

**Saki: well we better start the story so, Bunnie does not own shugo chara or its characters.**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Sonya stopped running and fell onto the ground panting. She heard a snicker then looked up to see the neighborhood neko, Ikuto. " Hmm what would you, the strong and brave Siako, be running from? ." She looked at him them got up and brushed the grass of her skirt. "And of course I run into you of all people, Ikuto." He smirked a little, but it faded as he looked at her closely, then walked up to Sonya and placed his hand on the cut on her cheek from earlier. "Huh…..Siako your hurt!?" she moved away from his touch and turned her head. "Its nothing, nothing at all ok." Ikuto seemed unconvinced and put his hand on Sonya's cheek again and said, "You know that wont fool me Siako." He sighed, and looked for something to clean my cut with. "Hey I didn't say you could…" She was interrupted by a voice, "Sonya are you here!? Please answer me!" It was Amu, she was looking for her.

Sonya backed away from Ikuto and his hand. Before she knew what she was doing she ran into Amu. "Ahhhhh, huh Sonya, is that you?" Sonya got off of got up from the grass and noticed Ikuto had disappeared. "That damn thieving cat…...he acts like he's shy ,but really he just hates being around others.", "Wait, thieving cat? Ikuto?!" . Sonya then remembered that Amu was there so she helped her up. "Sorry I forgot you were here, you alright?", "I'd hate to have caused you trouble". Right then Sonya seamed innocent and nice ,but the tardy bell rang and she started to run. "See yah later Hinamori-san!" she waved then ran for class.

After school Sonya headed the opposite direction of her house. "Hey Sonya you going to your dad's place?" Her friend asked, curious. "Yep see yah on Monday!" She smiled then took off running the direction of her father's house. Sonya's mom and dad had been divorced and she was left with her mother ,so she went to her father's every so often. "Ok now to hurry and make a run for it!" Sonya loved her father, and visiting him made her very happy. She stopped a few blocks away from the school and got ready to run. "Time to break my record!" She got out her IPod and set the timer then broke for the run.

She passed many market street and the shopkeepers said hi. After she rounded the corner out of the market district she nearly ran into someone. "AHHHHH WATCH OUT!" She ran into the person and took a second to realize she ran into the person. "Huh…oh shoot I'm so, so sorry!" Sonya then helped the person up. The person she ran into was actually a boy, about her age maybe older.

The person then looked at her and blinked a few times then said, "No way….Sonya?" She stared up at the boy and then recognized him immediately, it was her best friend, Miko.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

**Bunnie-Decided to try a border to separate my blabbing and the story, what yah think?**

**Yossi-Hey I thought you said I would show up in this chapter?!**

**Saika-Oh don't worry Yossi I'm sure you will sometime, after all Miko has shone his face sooo**

**Yuko-Hey none of us did so no whining! And plus your chara transformation fits better with Miko's**

**Bunnie-Hey no fighting! Wait till next chapter, I'm planning on having Ikuto show up ,but who knows?**

**Saika- He already showed...**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy days, Happy days

**Bunnie- Man it's been a long time, a month I think since my last chapter.**

**Saika- Yah because of a few difficulties at home right?**

**Yuko- Hey don't we aren't supposed to talk about that!**

**Bunnie- *Is red with anger* you two better run before I kill you! *Hold giant hammer***

**Yossi- Well they're chasing each other sooo, Bunnie does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Bunnie- (In background) Get back here! *Holds hammer and is running after Saika and Yuko***

**/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/* \\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\**

Sonya was very surprised when she looked at the person she ran into. " Miko? Is that you?" The boy looked at then he looked completely amazed. "Sonya ,oh wow it's really you!" Sonya then realized he was holding out his hand and she gladly took it and hauled herself up. "I'm so sorry about running into you, I should have watched were I was going." She looked away then turned to see Miko smiling. "What , what is it?! Is my apology funny or what!?" He opened his eyes and looked at her with his cool and sweet ice blue eyes. "No just your actually acting like yourself….it's nice to see you happy." He smiled again, though this time the smile was one that made others smile as well. "Well what are you doing here Miko? I thought you were on some sort of vacation or something." He opened his eyes again and looked at her then spoke. "I'll tell you when we get to Mr. Yoa's house."

She thought of the times when Miko didn't call her dad that. She may have called him brother sometimes or "Oni-Chan" ,but they weren't really related. Sonya suddenly got irritated and punched his shoulder ,not hard ,but it wasn't soft ether. He flinched and stared at her holding his shoulder . "Oww.. what was that for Sonya?", "You don't have to call him that you know, just call him Aden." She looked away and lifted her head up. Miko looked at her and was about to answer her when they came across a brick apartment building with only one car parked at. "Well we're here Miko I'll check to see if its locked."

After a few minutes of fiddling with the lock and key Sonya got it open. "Dad I'm here!" She took off her shoes Miko quickly copying her and they headed up the stairs. After they reached the top of the First flight they were greeted by a voice, "I'm in my office! Don't go into the kitchen!" They headed down a hall Sonya and Miko closing their eyes when they passed the kitchen then they reached the last door and opened it. "Working on something?" The room was painted blue with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"Yes, on the new script for the company's movie. It's not coming to me that easily." Miko looked around then spoke, "Did you hire a maid or something Aden?, this place is clean!" Aden grabbed an unsharpened pencil and hurled it at Miko. "Hey I can clean when I want to." He glared at him then looked at Sonya and smiled. "Has he been giving you a hard time Sonya? If so I can fix that."

Aden looked at Miko again and smirked. Sonya just rolled her eyes and sat on a sofa by the door. "No father, we just ran into each other on the markets." Sonya and Miko often called the market streets the "Markets". "You ran into each other? Literally or just met each other on the way here?" Sonya and MIko glanced at each other while he was eyeing them through the top of his reading glasses. Miko spoke first, "Sonya was running down the streets then accidently ran into me." Sonya filled in the parts he left out. "I didn't recognize him at first ,but once I did we started to walk here. "Miko will you help me with something in the kitchen real quick? Sonya you stay here" Aden got up and Miko followed.

After a few minutes of racket and boredom Sonya couldn't take it and went to the door, just as she opened it Miko was there in a second blocking the exit. "Sorry Sonya can't come out, but I can get you something to eat or drink." She rolled her eyes then sat on the sofa. "If you could get me some iced lemonade that would be nice.", "Sure I will, you seem to be in a sour mood anyways." She glared at him and he just chuckled. Miko went back to the kitchen for the lemonade while Sonya slumped on the couch then she remembered one of her friends had asked her to text her after school.

Sonya was still slumped on the couch, but she had a glass of lemonade and was texting her friend, Kali, from school. Finally Miko and her dad came into the room. "Sorry that took so long I had some hiding to do." Most people wouldn't have said that out loud, but not Aden, he knew saying something else would trigger his daughter's suspicions, or worse her stare. Sonya could make anyone tell her what she wanted to know with her stare. She was still drinking the lemonade and had just put her phone away. "It's ok, I won't ask you what for, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook." She had that look of triumph when his smile changed to a "so what's it today?" kind of look. "You have to take me to the mall" She said pointing to her dad. "And you have to take me out to eat." She said pointing at Miko. Miko looked at her and she just smiled that cute smile of hers. "I have t take you out to eat? Sounds easy enough."

Well they had gone to all the stores at the mall, Miko and Aden smiling as she wondered about looking at clothes and jewelry. It had turned 5:00 so it was Miko's turn to treat her. "So my lady, were to now?" He said bowing a little and moving his hand across all the restaurants on the block. "Oh stop that!" Sonya pushed his hand down and then walked towards a restaurant. Its sign had a plaid background and cursive letters spelling out "Solstice Café". Miko went to follow, but was pulled back by Sonya's father. "Listen take good care of her and be back by no later than 9 ok? Good now have fun." He smiled then walked away without another word. Miko however was stunned by that then touched by her father's trust and headed over to Sonya. "Hey your dad said to stay out no later than nine." Sonya looked really happy when he told her that and even smiled. "Let's spend his trust wisely."

**/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/* \\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\**

**Bunnie- Sorry it took so long to make this one. Had other thing to tend to, like a birthday.**

**Saika- *Has big bump on head* Oh wow who's?**

**Yuko-*Also has bump* Yah who's? Family?**

**Yossi-Oooooo a party! I want to come!**

**Bunnie-Yes it's my sisters coronation (I didn't get permission to say her name so I wont)**

**Yossi- Hey Bunnie can I come please?! I love parties!**

**Bunnie-Hmmm I wonder what my sister would do*imagines and cringes* no..might not be good…**

**Yuko and Saika- Well happy birthday to Bunnie's sis! Hugs and cake from everyone!Oh well maybe not Yossi….0_o**

**Yossi- Happy birthday and send me the leftovers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom Wizard Appears!

**Bunnie- Well, it took me awhile, but I finally finished the story and let me tell you I did not plan to hold it off so long….**

**Saika- Buunnniieeee! How was the party?**

**Yossi- Where are my leftovers!?(Remember last chapter's end)**

**Yuko- Oh come on you to. Shouldn't we be asking where she was?**

**Bunnie- The party was fine, there was no leftovers, and I couldn't find the time to type up my story.**

**Yuko-Well then let's not waist any more time! Yossi disclaimer!**

**Yossi-My food!*Pouting in background***

**Saika- *Sigh* Bunnie does not own shugo chara or its contents.**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

After they had eaten at the café they took a walk around a nearby park. Miko was just watching Sonya in amazement as she danced to a street band's music, gliding like she was a leaf in the wind. He couldn't help feel lucky to know her as well as he did. Just then the music stopped and Sonya came over to hm smiling the way she does. "That was fun; I used up almost all my energy though." He smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him on a bench. "You, tired? No, never!"

She laughed and plopped down next to him. He could feel her sweater brush against him as she leaned back against the bench. "I wish I could stay out here all night, maybe then I could find my answer to that question…" For as long as he could remember Sonya had always had a question, what it was he didn't know, but somehow he wanted to help her find it. She stared up into the darkening sky and sighed. "It'll be 9 soon, then I'll have to head back. He could have stared at her like that for ages if her phone hadn't rung just then. "Huh…oh I better take this, I'll be right back ok" She flipped her phone and left him on the bench to wait.

(After 10 minutes of talking Sonya finally came back)

Sonya had just ended the call when she came back and found him sitting on the bench, arms outstretched, and phone in hand. When she cleared her throat he sprang up and walked over to her. "So what happened? Anything you need to take care of?" She sighed and looked at him as the sun disappeared over the trees, and the sky went dark. "I have to take care of some X-eggs is all. You can go and tell my dad I'll be back late ok." She could tell he was going to try and stop her, so she just turned and left the park. "Yossi get ready to change" A hooded chara came out and nodded.

Sonya stopped and walked to the middle of the park. She looked around to see if any witnesses were around. None that she could see. The hooded chara came out and Sonya nodded, "Do it quick got it?" She started to glow a bit. After the glow stopped Sonya came out dressed in a black silk dress that went to her ankles, black boots, and a black cloak to go over her head. She whispered, "Phantom Wizard"

She held out her hand and a black dragon wand appeared. She held it over her head and spoke a few words. After 5 minutes X-eggs appeared around her. "It's not here…well I guess I'll just have to…." She was interrupted by someone in a blue artist's outfit. Amu. "You won't do anything to those eggs!" She was backed up by Tadase and Kukai. Sonya stifled a gasp, but remembered they didn't know who she was. Suddenly she felt less vulnerable. "Oh and how are you going to stop me? Huh pesky guardians?" Tadase and Amu flinched, but Kukai responded. "We will defeat you anyways, so it doesn't matter how we do it!"

I shook my head and sighed. "You don't get it do you? Well then let me show you!" I hold my wand and draw a few lines into it. "Go forth my minions!" A whole bunch of chara clones of Yossi appear. "Yes master Phantom!" They all call out and run at Kukai and Tadase. "I'll get the girl!" Kukai and Tadase yell in frustration for Amu to run but she stands her ground. "Why do you fight us? Can't you see that we could work with each other?!" Sonya snorted and drew more lines with her wand. This time a scythe appeared, she made sure it wasn't like Saika's otherwise they would figure her out. It was just a plain metal one with a wooden handle. She grabbed it as it fell from the air and swung at Amu. "Sorry I don't work with pests!"

Just as it was about to hit her, a staff intersected and stopped the scythe. "Get away from Amu!" It was Nadeshiko. She looked very angry, so I grabbed my scythe and jumped back, allowing my dress to scrape the cement. Kukai and Tadase had finished were in a tight spot when, just like with Amu, something landed by them, except this time it was a giant raddle. Right away I knew who it was, Yaya.

They all looked at each other than at me. Kukai was the one who spoke first. "I don't get why you fight us when you could be helping us, but if you want it that way so be it!" They all charged at me,I backed up against a corner and cursed my surroundings. As they descended on me I prepared to transform with Yuko so I could blast them off with her guitar.

Then at the last moment right before I changed I was lifted into the air. I looked up and smiled at the person who was holding me. Miko. He smiled back at me, then grinned at the guardians. "You really think you could catch the Phantom Wizard? Sheesh you guardians are even dumber than I thought!" He chuckled and I then I started as well. Tadase shouted up at us, he sounded very frustrated, although I wouldn't blame him, he has been chasing me even before Amu came. "Damn you Shadow!" Tadase and Miko had been on edge with each other for years without Tadase knowing his real identity.

Miko was dressed in a black king's shirt with silver lining, black trousers, and to finish it off a black cape with a black and silver crown on his head. He was named "Shadow King" because he always wanted to be a dark king. Tadase was "Mr. Light King" so they didn't get along to well. "Don't worry Mr. Good we will be back before you know it!" He smiled as Amu changed with Ran and tried to get to them. "Sorry little strawberry, we best be on our way." He held that smile as shadows swallowed us, and we were gone, disappeared into thin air.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Bunnie-wow that was long and I finished it in only 2 hours, don't know if it's all that good till you tell me anyways.**

**Yossi-Finally I appeared!**

**Yuko-Oh and Shadow did too!**

**Saika- Wonder when "he's" going to appear…**

**Yossi-Oh he will Saika don't worry, but aside from that isn't Shadow the best?*Dreamy eyes***

**Bunnie- ok that's enough on with the writing!**

**Yuko and Saika-Yes on with the writing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Information Confirmed!

**Bunnie- Sorry it took long I am writing a fiction story on fiction press so ill be back and forth.**

**Saika- Oh well as long as you write the story am I right?**

**Yuko-Yes, and what's the chapter about anyways?**

**Yossi-Oh that's me and her secret, you see its her choice to ruin it for the viewers.**

**Bunnie-Yes, yes, I know, I was going to introduce an idea, hope you like it{Whispers into Yossi's ear}.**

**Yossi-{Nods and pulls her hood over her head}At the beginning of the chapter it'll show case the characters in the story, and the charas as well.**

**Yuko-Well that said, Bunnie does not own Shugo Chara or its contents.**

**(**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Sonya felt exhausted by the time her and Miko got home. Her father was asleep on the couch, and had a worried look on his face. Sonya sighed and pulled a blanket over him. "Sometimes I really hate my job, others I just don't like it." She heard Miko putting there coats away and also him bickering with his chara, shadow, over something Sonya couldn't quite hear. Then she realized she was still transformed with Yossi. She quickly de-transformed and went to her room.

She opened the door and stared inside. The apartment wasn't really as small as it looked, her room was one of the smallest there, and it was huge. She could see the black and cyan colors dimming the room, the posters of her favorite band, muse (Actually my favorite band), and her queen sized bed, which I should add, had a cyan curtain over it like a princesses' bed. She plopped down on her black couch and grabbed the remote form her coffee table. She turned on her flat screen and surfed the channels. Soon after she drifted into sleep and Miko came into her room.

One might think he should have knocked instead of just walking in, but he knew her well enough to know she would have locked her door for privacy. He was about to say her name when he notice black hair falling off the side of the couch. He stopped and walked over. He gently slid his arms under her and carried her to her bed. After setting her down and tucking her in, he turned off the lights and closed the door.

He crept back to room he slept in when he was over. It was really a guest room, the nicest, but he came over so much, Aden gave it to him. He was like his long lost son, except he didn't want that. Not that he didn't like the thought, or wasn't thankful. It was just Sonya, she knew how he felt about her, but she never lingered on it too much, and if he were to be adopted, then he would be her brother, which meant he couldn't love her. He stopped and cursed to himself. He always got off track thinking.

He finally reached his room, and walked through the open door. It was an aqua-marine and had green furniture. His was like Sonya's, only he had a twin mattress, and he had a back exit, to the roof gardens. He observed his room once more then fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking. He was lost I thoughts when he fell asleep.

(Next morning at school)

Sonya rushed through the front gates and the school yard, a bagel in her mouth, and her book bag hanging on her side. She had woken up late. She ran till she got to the front entrance. She stopped, sighed, and walked to her class. Class hadn't started, but was about to. The halls were still filled though, and it made Sonya a little claustrophobic. As she walked past the kids in her grade they said, "Cold". It was what they thought of her, cold,it was agitating really, but she was ok with it.

She finally reached her class and walked through the door, to her desk, and began organizing things. Some of the girls in her class came and talked to her while she ate her bagel, a cold look in her eyes. They talked about frilly shops and many other girly things, although to be honest, she didn't like pink things, but frilly was fine with her. The bell rang and Amu stepped into her seat behind Sonya, she used to not mind until Amu joined the guardians and tried to coach Sonya over.

She heard the teacher make his clumsy entrance for the, what seemed 100th time. He cleared his voice and the kids all looked at him, then at the boy standing by him. Sonya froze in shock, before the class was Miko. He was dressed in the boys uniform, just the vest was a darker blue, and he had a black plaid vest over it. She had to admit, he looked pretty cute, and she could just see that the other girls were thinking the same thing.

Miko saw Sonya and they locked eyes. He never had gotten to see her in school, cold and what not. His eyes stayed on her, the realized this was his que to introduce himself. "I'm Miko Sakeri" He grinned and leaned on the board. She knew this was his real character, cool and intriguing. "Yes Sakeri, would you sit beside Ms. Yoa for now?" She knew he was talking about her and she felt his tone waver, and his eyes brim with wonder and anger at them both, not thta anyone noticed. He had done that to her ever since he had come here.

He sat down by here and smiled at her. She grinned back and gave the most evil look ever. She knew he would understand, they should reign havoc on poor Nikido. The girls nearest to her shot quizzical glances, but the one most quizzical was Amu's. She was looking at him like she'd seen a ghost.

After a long day of questions, introductions, and hard earned glances and glares, Sonya felt exhausted. Miko hurried over and tugged her out of the classroom. They ran to a nearby park and were surrounded by the guardians. Well most of them, Yaya and Nade weren't there. Sonya cringed around Kukai, and she could feel Miko's grip tighten, but he kept his cool. They stared each other down then Miko asked, clearly annoyed, "What's this about? Some kind of welcome for the transfer?" Kukai stepped forward. "Is it really true? Are you Phantom Wizard?" He whispered it, so low only Sonya could hear it, it made her sad, sad and guilty. Miko gripped her hand and smirked. "Took yah guys long enough, man Sia was right, you are slow, and Kukai, slow down, you're making Sonya feel bad." Kukai look astonished, while the rest filled into a group, Amu looked speechless, but prepared.

"There has to be a logical reason Sonya, I know you." He looked at her with bright hazel eyes, they were covered in sadness and a little betrayal. Miko was going to reply when she hushed him and stepped forward. "Yossi, transform." The little hooded chara came out and quickly transformed with her. They gaped in surprise, and Kukai looked utterly confused, but betrayed. "Phantom Wizard" She said loud enough for them to hear, she pulled her hood down and then made her wand appear. The sun was already setting as she drew the same lines from the night before. This is my reason Kukai, Miko lets end things."

Miko withdrew his hand and motioned for shadow to come towards him. Tadase made a growling noise and chara changed with Kiseki. Miko smirked and changed with shadow. "Hm Prince of shadows and the Prissy prince, see how things end!" He kept smirking as the rest changed with their charas, and Amu transformed. She was about to go after Sonya when Kukai ran in front and lunged for Sonya. Miko was going to stop him when Tadase lunged as well, and they locked in battle. Sonya finished the rune in the air and a hundred Yossies appeared again, attacking the rest and Sonya clashed with Kukai.

"Why did you do it Sonya! Why are you working against us!" He was dogging her attacks on his skate board, and using his soccer ball to attack. "Because it's what I do Souma! It's just how I am!" The rest froze for a mement as he used their memories as excuses. He attacked, with hesitation, while Sonya just lunged forward, looking cold and heartless. "I don't care about the past you stupid pest! I am one for the future!" Sonya lunged at him and they tumbled down the side of the hill. Her cloak was brown so she didn't look as dirty as Kukai. She lost her grip on her wand and it tumbled out of her hand. Kukai took this moment and pinned her to the ground. "Sonya please, please don't make me fight you." His eyes were pleading, pleading for her not to fight him, to give in. But it wasn't that simple, if only he knew it wasn't that simple. "It's not as simple as you think Kukai, not at all."

She felt him tighten his grip. "I didn't want this, but I'll just have to stop you from hurting kids' dreams!" She could feel his weight shift as he gripped her wrists and grabbed for some rope she had. She felt the grip tighten so much it hurt, then it stopped, loosened, and felt the pain recede. There, nudging a knocked out Kukai off of her, was someone with Midnight-blue hair, the same color of eyes, with a worried look in them. "Ikuto…what are you doing here?!"


	7. Chapter 7: What is Sonya's Past?

******Bunnie- Very very sorry, everything comes up at random times, I have no excuses...**

******Saika- Oh well, you wrote it didn't you?**

******Yossi- {Growling and muttering in a bird-cage}**

******Yuko- {Poke with stick, gets snapped at}**

******Bunnie- Yes I did...Is Yuko poking Yossi with a stick? {Just now notices}**

******Saika- Yuko! Don't anger her any more!**

******Yuko- {Continues to poke, a grin forming on her lips}**

******Saika- Yuko! {Run and grabs stick from, but gets bit by Yossi while trying to stop her}**

******Yossi- Saika! I'm so, so, so sorry! I meant to bite Yuko, and you came, and than got in the way, an...**

******Saika- {Silver flames erupt around the chara, making her seem much bigger then she really is}**

******Bunnie- {Sighs} I don't own Shugo Chara or its contents. {Grabs a small cage and traps them all inside}**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Sonya stared at Ikuto as he nudged Kukai. Ikuto had a worried yet questioning look in his eyes."Ikuto, why are you here?" It was a simple question that she already knew the answer of, but wanted to hear it from the midnight neko himself."I heard fighting, then noticed Kukai and you going at it..." His answer was what I expected, though I didn't think he would have worry in his voice. "I'm fine, just a little caught off-guard." He offered her his hand, which she gladly took. "Sorry to worry you Ikuto, but honestly I'm fine. You should continue with whatever business you were attending." He looked at her, then shook his head. "No, your injured, beside I wasn't doing anything important." Sonya tried to protest, but he swept her up, just as Tadase, Amu, and Miko came down the hill. "Ikuto!" They were almost in sink, Amu and Tadase that is. Miko just glanced at Ikuto, they each gave each other a look, nodded, and Miko turned to Kukai. "What should I do with him Sonya?" She turned her head to Kukai. "Nothing, lets just leave." Miko turned towards Tadase, gave a wicked grin, lifting into the air. "Till next time Blondie!" Sonya saw Ikuto smirk, and could feel her lips doing the same. "Shadow!Ikuto!" Tadase's cries echoed inside her head. "Don't worry Blondie, I'm not going to give up because of some stupid prince!" That was her goodbye, for now.

Ikuto jumped into the air, Miko close behind. "Guess to your house eh Sia?" Sonya nodded, giving in to exhaustion, she fell asleep, gliding through the air, in Ikuto's arms. She woke up in front of my dads apartment, Ikuto handed her to Miko, said his goodbyes, and left. After his figure was just a dot, she wiggled a little to get comfortable in Miko's arms. This surprised him a little. "Can you explain things to my dad Miko?" She muttered it, but he must have heard because he nodded. He laid her on her bed, gently, then silently left her to sleep.

_Sonya lay under a tree at the school. Everyone was playing with their friends, not noticing the little girl drawing under the tree. A little boy with brown hair noticed her. He went over to her, clearly worried about her. "What are you doing all alone?" The girl raised her head, blue bangs falling over her midnight blue eyes."Drawing, why do you ask?" Her voice was small, her eyes looked innocent, staring deep into his blue ones."Dont you want to play with friends?" His question seemed to puzzle the girl."No, I don't have any friends here." Her answer was blunt, and took the boy back."Then how about I be your friend?" He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Miko, nice to meet you!" The girl took a moment. She stood up and shook his hand. "My names Sonya, pleasure to meet you."_

Sonya woke up in her room, still remembering that day. She looked over at he alarm clock, which was a cat with a wizard hat on it. "7:30" She groaned, remembering all that happened yesterday. "Why cant I ever have a normal life..." Saika, Yuko, and Yossi's eggs were in a wizard hat. Saika woke up first, going over to a mini kitchen to get some coffee. Sonya sighed, looking through the clothes for her uniform. By the time she found it Yuko and Yossi were up and drinking coffee at the mini fortune-teller table. Yossi was checking the crystal ball, it had a view of the school. She saw everyone hurrying towards the building. "Oh not again!" Sonya ran out the door, finally dressed, and into the kitchen.

Sonya walked fast down the halls, and into her classroom, ignoring Amu and the other Guardians stares. The day went by fast, but after school she was cornered by Kukai. "Did you think you could escape me Sonya?" Sonya looked around, but no one was around, great, just great. "No, I'm just not afraid of puny brats like you." He glares at her."Sonya who turned you like this?Was it Shadow?Oh I'm going to kill him!" He doesn't even let her answer just kept rambling about how much he hates "Shadow". "His name isn't Shadow Kukai! His name is Miko!" He looks back at her. "What thought I couldn't show emotion? Pfft, I just don't show it to my enemies, best way to avoid being destroyed by weakness." He was in shock. "You're not our..." He was interrupted by her. "You are my enemy and always will be Kukai! I am under contract and am not in the mood for arguing!" With that I stalked away, knowing he would never understand. I stalked home, not caring about my followers.

Miko was waiting for me by the door, head down, staring at the sidewalk. When he saw me he ran towards me, eyes full of worry. "What happened Sonya!" I fell into his embrace, no tears came. "Come on, lets get you back to bed, Sonya." He noticed a few kids in the bushes. 'Ill take care of them later...after I get her to bed.' He led Sonya into the house, closing the door behind him. After tucking her into bed, he called Ikuto and told her she was ok, and that he was going to deal with a certain little prince and strawberry. Transforming, Miko stepped out into the gray skyed outdoors. As if on cue, Tadase and Amu came out to ambush him. He however, had the element of surprise here. "Divine shadows!" As the words came from his lips, the shadow of the bushes came out and entangled them.

"Let us go Shadow!" Miko glared at him, making him shut up. "Why should I when you were following Sonya!? She deserves way better then that, way better you stupid little blonde pri..." He was interrupted my Amu. "What do you mean! Sonya steals peoples dreams, and so do you! Then you go and ask tell us you deserve better! You are just mean dream-stealing jerks!" Miko had enough. He went over and gave the hardest, most scary look he every gave anyone, to Amu. She froze. "You don't know half of what she was gone through, Sonya is tied to that stupid company because of her mother, and she is nothing at all like that, you hear me you stupid little girl!." The shadows let them go, and Miko walked to the apartment without another word.


	8. Chapter 8: Miko's Feelings Finally Show

**Bunnie- Hello fellow readers! I was bored and this chapter came up in my head, so I wanted to post it!**

**Saika- Well, maybe you will like this one, hehe**

**Yuko- Oh Sonya! This is going to be great!**

**Bunnie- Uh, where is Yossi?**

**Sonya- Ahhh! Run Yossi's got into the icing!**

**Yuko- Since when are you he.., WAIT SHE GOT INTO WHAT!**

**Bunnie- Oh shoot! Everyone hide form overly hyper Yossi!**

**Yossi- {Is holding a jar of frosting, some is smeared on her mouth. Her eyes are dilated and shes waving her wond around like crazy, making random magic things happen.} **

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ \\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ 

Miko stalked into the house, very mad. 'What gives them the right to judge her! She is bound because of that, that woman!' He cursed at her under his breath, not realizing he was going into Sonya's room till he was there. "What is it Miko?" Once he heard her voice, everything was fine, though it did make him even madder at those stupid guardians for judging her by her appearance. Sonya stared up at him, a worried look in her eyes. "Miko, whats wrong?" He smiled at her, not a happy one, just a small, sad smile. "Don't worry Sonya, they're gone, they wont hurt you any more." She was startled, for the most part. "Wwha...what do you mean?" He smiled again, this time letting his happiness show. "They]re gone, that's all you need to know. He let a small smirk form, and moved his finger over his lips, mouthing, "secret". "Miko, I thought you promised no secrets..." He sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the soft mattress. "You kept a lot of secrets form me, and i only have one against you." He was still looking at her, her light blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and her pink lips. His cheeks got a little warmer at the thought of them.

"Uh, Miko, why are you blushing?" Her voice broke his thoughts, causing him to blush more because she noticed. "Nno reason..." He trailed off, not knowing what to do next. "Your even redder! Tell me what you were thinking of!" She was whisper-yelling, but he still heard her, and tried to change the subject. "So, you still going to school tomorrow?" She glared at him, sat up, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. " . .Subject." He finally gave. "I, I was thinking of your face..." It was her turn to blush. "What part..." He looked up, thinking of a little plan, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sonya, now noticing the smirk was a little worried, then it happened. Miko kissed her, full on the lips, still smirking evilly. "Miikmmm!" She felt the softness of his lips, and then the heat all sprang up, rushing to her cheeks. 'What am I doing?! I knew he liked me so why, why am I surprised?!' Sonya started to kiss Miko back, much to his surprise. He leaned in farther, her now back to the wall, hands around his neck. Sonya was the first to pull away, breaking the kiss. "Huh, Sonya what, uh, whats wrong?" She smirked. "Well I need to go to bed, so if you don't mind, I'll be sleeping.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ \\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ 

**Bunnie- Also for those of you to ask, I have finished both the anime and manga versions of Shugo Chara, i will do that for all of my fanfiction that i write.**

**Saika- Yup, and she might catch up in updating, just maybe, but with school starting its goign to be a little harder for her to post frequently.**

**Yuko- And Bunnie wants to know if you would like to vote her new fanfiction shes writing, only if you want to.**

**Yossi- If you do the choices are, BlackButler(Kuroshitsuji), Fairytail, Blackcat, Naruto, or Anima+.**

**Bunnie- I'll try to update weekly!**


	9. Chapter 9: What Lead to The Truth

**Bunnie- Well, I had the urge to write , a lot more then last chapter, but it was getting late.**

**Saika-Hmmm, well isn't school starting soon?**

**Yuko- Bunnie just started XD.**

**Yossi- You go to school...How do I even know you?**

**Bunnie/Saika/Yuko- … What's so bad about school?**

**Yossi- {Pulls hood over head more, takes out her wand, and cursing, makes her egg appear and enters.}**

**Bunnie- Wells, I realized you might want to know how Amu and the Guardians figured out who Phantom Thief was, so That's what this Chapter is about.**

**Yuko- WARNING!Alot of Flashbacking**

**Siaka- Bunnie does not own Shugo Chara or its contents!**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ \\/\\/\\/\\

Amu was sitting in her room, thinking about the day Miko first came to her school, and about what he said earlier. Ran, Miki, and Su were sleeping in their eggs, dreaming of all their favorite things. As Amu wacthed them, she started to get lost in her thoughts. She started to drift off, dreaming of that day, and all the events that took place.

_Amu stared at Miko Sakeri for awhile, looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Himamori-San, will you answer this question please? Amu got agitated, he kept calling her Himamori, when its Hinamori! After class school was quick, but they still had PE. Amu's group wasn't going to play till the first winner was decided. Amu noticed Miko sneaking away from the group, and followed him. That's when she noticed that he was going after an X egg._

_Miko stopped, and called a chara in black egg with a silver crown on it out. "Shadow, come on, we don't have all day!" He was whisper yelling, so the other kids wouldn't hear him. "Want me to call it Miko?" A chara in black kings robes, a silver staff, and a silver cape appeared by him, the egg dissapearing,leaving Shadow, behind. Miko nodded, glancing around every so often. "Ok, now." Shadow pulled out a black flute, and started to play._

_Amu was confused. That chara belonged to the Shadow King, so did that mean Miko was him? 'Well yes of course, it would explain why he was so familiar, and why he was with Son...' "Wait, if he's the Shadow King, then Sonya must be, the Phantom Wizard!" Miko jerked his head towards her, she covered her mouth, but was to late because the words already escaped._

"_Amu!" He noticed her behind the bush, and lunged for her."Ugh!Let me go!" Her voice was muffled by his hand. "Shhhh!" He didn't want the others coming, so this was the best he could think of. "Shadow, transform with me real quick." Shadow flew over, and him and Miko transformed. "Shadow King." He mumbled it, still holding his hand over her mouth. "Now are you going to keep quiet, or do I have to lock you up till tomorrow? His other hand grabbed the Humpty lock, not allowing her to transform. "Sheesh, this thing causes so much trouble!" Ran, Miki, and Su were flying over to the others. "Nuh,uh,uh" He removed his hand, for only a second, and shot a shadow beam at them, causing them to fall down, asleep._

"_Ran!Miki!Su!" Her wasn't even audiable through his hand. Amu felt uncomfortable pinned under him. She watched her charas dozzing off , they had tried, she could give them that. Miko sighed, then removed his hand slowly. "Don't say a word or ill knock you out till tomorro!" He whisper yelled, but it still had fierceness. Amu nodded, clasping he mouth shut. "Now how to make you not say anything..." He was cut off by a spear landing right by him. "What the?" He diddn't seem fazed. "Let Amu go ShadowKing!" _

_Amu saw Nade, and realized this was the time. "Miko's the Shad...!"She was cut off by Miko's hand, but it was already to late, Nade had heard. 'Damit!Now Sonya will suffer! I cant let that happen!' Nade nodded to Amu, turnign towards the field of students. "I got! I'll go tell the others! We'll help you!" Nade quickly left to go get the groanned and lunged for her. He had made sure to bind Amu with his powers, so she wouldnt't get any ideas. Nade whirled and thrust at him with her spear, barely missing. "You know, I always knew you would be the most trouble!" Miko summoned his staff, and blocked her attacks. "And how is that? A spy on the inside?" Miko gritted his teeth, hissign at her last comment lightly. "I work alone, I don't need others help."_

_**(Meanwhile in Gym Class)**_

_'Where is Hinamori-san?' Tadase was stretching, getting really to play soccer**(The game they were playing). **Kukai walked over to him, followed by a worried looking Yaya. "Nadeshiko isn't here, she went looking for Amu a while ago." "Yaya's worried, we should go look for Amu-Chi." Tadase nodded. 'Please be ok Hinamori-San!'_

_**(Back to Miko)**_

_Miko couldn't gain an edge on Nade, she was always matched with him. 'Guess she is as good as he says...' A tail and a pair of ears sprang in his mind, clouding it just enough for Nade to strike him with the blunt end. He flew back, his magic being disrupted and causing Amu to be free and her charas to be awake. "Ack!" He felt as though he was punched by Ikuto again. "Lets hurry Amu!" He saw them leaving, and heard the bell for Gym to end wring. 'I need to grab Sonya and get out of here!'_

Amu woke slietly, and realized she fell asleep. She glanced at the alarm clock and cursed under her breath, getting up to go downstairs to dinner.


	10. Chapter 10: Who's Her Cousin?

**Bunnie- Wow, I have been typing all night, think I'm in the mood now XD**

**Saika- Really? Wow, so whats the chapter about?**

**Yuko- Hmmm...I'm curious...**

**Sonya- Yah, what's going on in this chapter? {Very happy mood from Chapter IIIX}**

**Bunnie- I'm not doing spoilers!**

**Yossi- {Has a cookie with a bunny on it} Hey Bunnie {She skips over to me and taps my shoulder.}**

**Bunnie- Uh, yes Yossi?**

**Yossi- No spoilers kay? {Says sweatly, but bites into cookie, eating the top right part of the head, and skips away.}**

**Saika/Yuko/Sonya/Bunnie- Scary...**

**Yuko- Bunnie Doesn't own Shugo Chara or its contents.**

**Sonya-WARNING!Alot of sweatdropping**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Sonya and Miko walked to school, holding hands. Everyone watched, some girls giving Sonya glares, most though, looked happy. Their was not sign of Amu till they walked into class, though they didn't mind. After a few more glares and giggles, school started, and ended. (Like really, when do they study?!) She got an invitation to the Guardians' garden. Miko wouldn't let her go without him, so she caved and let him come. They both went right after school.

(Meanwhile in the garden)

Kukai shifted uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for Sonya to come. Tadase looked mad, Amu looked totally out of it, Nade was calm as always, and Yaya was slowly licking a lollipop. They heard the doors open, and saw Sonya and Miko come in. "What is it you wanted Guardians?" Her voice had some happiness, but annoyance for them as well. Kukai was the first to come walk over, and fell to his knees. "I am sorry Sonya, never did I think about you, I only thought of myself, and my troubles." Silence fell upon them, then Amu, Nade, and last Tadase, all came up and did the same thing, saying, "Me to". Sonya laughed, a happy one, one she hadn't had in awhile. "Do you really have to bow down! Sheesh you guys have no shame!" Miko smirked.

It had been awhile since Miko heard her laugh like that, so very long. His smirk turned to a smile. The Guardians each rose one by one, Kukai ran over and hugged Sonya. She hugged back, and the rest did the same, Miko just watched from the sidelines. "Group hug! Yaya wants to join!" Everyone sweatdropped. Miko remebered something though, and broke their thoughts. "Sonya, did you foget, we still have that job?" Miko interupted her, and the others, causing them to break the hug. "Oh yeah, almost forgot...Help me with that later?" Miko smirked, and looked over at Kukai, going foreheads with him. "Hmmm, i think one last evil deed is due though..." Kukai pushed his forehead against Miko's, challenging Miko's challange. "You sure you can faze me Miko?!"

Miko's smirk widened to a grin. "I'm sure." He leaned away, and wrapped his arm around Sonya's waist, pulling her into a quick kiss. everyone's breath caught, no dout not having heard the rumors. Kukai was stunned, then anger flared in his eyes. "MIKO!ILL KILL YOU!" Miko just grinned more, chuckling slietly, and picked Sonya up bridalstyle, darting out, Kukai following very close behind.

When they got to the front yard, Miko set Sonya down by a tree, then continued running away from Kukai. She sighs. "Of course you would do that..." She shakes her head lightly. "Of course, anyhting to get on his nerves..." Light footsteps are heard. "So, you and Miko are together?" She looks up to see Amu, watching the boys, Yaya, who is licking a lollipop, Nade, who is giggling at Kukai and Miko, and Tadase ,slietly depressed, all standing by the tree. "Yup, sort of happened quickly though." She scratches the back of her head, smiling slightly. Amu gives a small smile as well, then asks nervously, "Are you going to, you know, make X eggs still?" Sonya shakes her head, smiling at them, a genuine smile. "Nope, me and Miko will take care of that." Yaya stopped licking on her lollipop, nothing was left on the stick. "One thing still is confusing though..." They all turned to her. "Why is Kukai being overprotective of Sonya-Chan?"

The sound of a snapping branch is heard. "What the?!" Sonya lunged and tackled the girls, and Nade got Tadase. Their was one more crack, and a flash of black. "..." Kukai and Miko stopped and l rushed over to them. "Sonya!" "Guys!" Miko went over and helped Sonya up, Kukai helped Yaya up, Nade helped Tadase get up, and a certain blue haired Neko helped Amu up. "Ikuto?" Sonya had a blank look, while everyone elses was confused, and surprised.

"Yo" He pulled Amu against him after helping her, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. Tadase looked at Ikuto, then at his hand around Amu's waist, and finally at his head resting on her's. He glared, still speechless.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi!?" Miko was the only one not totally shocked, besides Sonya. "Don't have to answer Kiddy King" Tadase got red with anger. He was about to shout when Sonya covered his mouth, and spoke. "What are you doing here Ikuto?" "Oh, sleeping in the tree, then heard the ruckus and have been watching ever since." Sonya sighed while everyone else but Tadase sweet dropped. "I was also wondering why Kukai is so protective, so I thought I would lean in, but the branch broke, and that's where we're at now." "You wont even say one thing but "Kiddy King" to Tadase, but you'll spit everything out to Sonya..." Amu muttered it, but Ikuto caught it. "Did you say something Kid?" Amu froze at the word "Kid".

It was just a moment, but Sonya caught it. 'She likes him?' Sonya smirked for a second. "Heeyyy! Are you going to tell us about you and Kukai or what?!" Yaya broke her thoughts with her pouting. "Oh, yes, i was woundering that to." Sonya looked at Kukai. "Maybe this'll clear things up..."

Sonya stood beside Kukai, and took somehting out of her bag. She held it infront of them. It was a picture of two light skinned sisters, one with brown hair and hazel eyes(Don't remeber Kukai's mother ever being described so im making it up). The other girl and reddish-brown hair, and light blue eyes. "This is my mother." Sonya points to the one with lightblue eyes. Kukai points to the other one. "And thats mine." Amu breaks from Ikuto grasp, and takes the picture to examin it closely. "You guys are cousins!?" Miko chuckles lightly, not even fazed. "Ya, Sonya is a year younger then me." Kukai pulls Sonya into a deffensive hug. "And I wont let that idiot take her away." Everyone sweat drops as Kukai and Miko go forehead to forehead, challenging each other.

**Warned you about the sweat dropping. Anyways I still want to see what story you want me to do next, but I belive ill be writing a BlackCat or BlackButler Fanifiction.**

**The story choices are:**

**Naruto**

**Kuroshitsuji(BlackButler)**

**FairyTail**

**Bleach**

**Anima+**

**OtogiZoshi**

**Need-CarrieJones**

**Mortal Instruments**

**Pandora Hearts**


	11. Chapter 11: Skying on The Slopes

**Bunnie- Hello, hello, hello! Today I am extra happy because I found out my friend is ok!**

**Siaka- Is it a friend or boyfriend?**

**Yossi- Oooohhhh thats why most of the chapters have been anxious returns and stuff!**

**Yuko- Saika please don't bother Sonya with such silly questions.**

**Bunnie-Hmmm maybe...**

**Sonya-Come on tell us! Please!**

**Yossi- Yah, Please!**

**Saika-What have I started...**

**Bunnie-Neh.**

**Yuko- {Sighs} Bunnie doesn't own Shugo Chara or its contents!**

**Sonya-Warning! Lots of Cold Weather and Smiling!**

Sonya was talking to Miko And Kukai as they walked to the temple. New Years was a big event for them. It was the day before Sonya's father's, Aden Yoa's, birthday. While they were walking they heard voices calling after them. Sonya turned and saw Amu and the Guardians. She took notice of Amu's pink komono, Tadase's blue one, Nagihikos red one, and Yaya's pink komono. Sonya, Miko, and Kukai were wearing matching dark blue komonos. They joined up and went to the Shrine.

'I wish for my relashonship with Sonya to grow.' Miko made sure to mutter it when he came up with Kukai. Kukai gave him a look, then clasped his hands toghether. 'I wish to have all the energy I need to help my friends and keep my family safe.'

Sonya and the girls were next. Sonya sighed, she didnt mind the praying really, it was just what to pray for, then an evil thought came into her head. 'I wish to do whatever I can to make my friends see their true selves.' She glanced at Amu, eyes still closed. "Hmmm, that will do..." She snickered and walked over to Miko.

They ended up getting fortune papers(Sorry forgot the name DX). Tadase got Advridge luck, Yaya got Good Luck, Kukai got Bad Luck, Amu got Questionable Luck, Miko got Bad Luck, and Sonya got Good Luck. "This year shall be intresting." She had a chuckle in her voice, and Miko knew thta ment she was planning something. "Shall we check out the other booths?" Tadase reached into his komono and brought out a slip of paper. "Yes, there are a lot set up already." Yaya peered over his shoulder at the paper, pouting. "I want to go snowboarding!" Sonya sighed. "It's only 5th and 6th graders though.

**(A Day Later)**

Sonya and Amu were talking in the buss. Another buss behind them. Sonya placed her head on the glass, thinking about her plan. Amu and Nade were sitting in the seat infornt of her, while Kukai and her were stuck in one seat, and Miko was stuck alone in the seat behind us, though it was filled with bags. Kukai had made sure to sepurate the two. "What are you planning Sonya?" His voice was innocent, but demanding as well. "Just a little prank, thats all Kukai." She let a small grin show, but it vanished as soon as it came.

Sonya heard Nade say something, and peered over the seat at the Nade and Amu. "You just had that face,so it must have been important. "What face." Sonya cleard her throat, getting there undivided attention. "Dont worry, you still have your outside character on, nothing that bad." Sonya smirked a little and went to whisper somehting into Amu's ear. She was inturupted by Saya Yamabuki talkign into a microphone in the back of the bus.

"Now it is time for your school's favorite celeberty to sing!" She directed the bus attendent. "The usual." Amu sweetdropped, and Miko rolled his eyes. Utau's song came on and Saya started to sing. Amu covered her ears, and looked at the rest of them. Sonya and Miko had on heardphones, blocking out the sound. Kukai had covered his ears.

They stood in a lightly snowed area, most of them were shivering. "How can you not be cold?" Amu asked Sonya, amazement and awe in her voice. "Im just used to it, have been for awhile."

Nikido-Sensei was looking around. "Our Coach is running late, shes a profestional boarder, and is only 11 years old." Nikido held up his fingers to indacate, but he only had ten fingers. "Could you mean?!" Kukai's and everyone elses eyes widdened but Sonya's and Miko's. They heard something, and turned to a wobbling snowman. "A yes, any longer and i would have frozen to death!" Everyones face was in shock, but Miko's and Sonya's. "Are you...?" The girl turned to them, giving a big smile. She had short, strait, brown hair, and lightish-purple eyes. She gave two thumbs-up, and said, "Im Tori Mihuyu! Please to meet you!" Amu gave a nervious laugh and mummbled, "Another weird character." Tori stopped and looked over at Sonya. "Yoa-San?" Yoa gave a grin when she smilled. "In the flesh Yaka-San" They hugged each other while everyone shot quizzicle glances at them.

All the guardians but Amu were snowboarding, Miko and Kukai doing competetive games. Nade and Tadase were also boarding toghether, having fun. Amu fell after trying to get up form her previous fall. Tori and Sonya came up to her, giving her a hand, Sonya pulled her up. "What's yur name again?" Amu dusted snow off of her,thanking Sonya. "Hinamori Amu." Tori held out her hand, and they shook. "Your fall was profesional!" She did the thumbs-up again. Amu smiled, then noticed her charas talking to her. Tori looked confused, and Sonya had to save the day. "Thinking aloud are we Hinamori-San?" Amu got embrased and scratched the back of her head. "Yah sorry...  
Tori dismissed it. Tori showed her how to turn, Amu copying.

Sonya giggled as Amu copyied Tori. "Tori-San, you're competeing in the competition tonight right?" Tori smiled. "Yup!By the way could you guys come with Sonya and help cheer me on? When kids my age are cheering for me it gets my blood pumping and the adrenaline going!" Amu laughed, and promised they would. "By the way, how do you and Sonya know each other?" Tori looked at Sonya, telling her to explain."My father's company is a supporter to Yaka-San. He helps sponsor events sometimes." They both did a double smile, amking Amu smile as well.

Amu and the rest were all watching form the crowd, cheering Tori on. In the warmup section everyone was getting ready while talking. "Even though your my rival, I look forward to being your opponent." Tori smiled for the millionth time. "Thanks." The others smiled as well, making today officacialy smile day. "I expect great things from you." Even though they were small words, they stuck to her like glue, and got her scared. "Nn,no!" She grabbed her board and went down the slope to the building. The guardians, Sonya, and Miko all saw her, and Sonya got on her board without a word, going after her. Amu followed, telling them she'd take care of it.

Sonya followed Tori till she got to the building, and walked over to her. She heard a scream and rushed towards her, Amu close behind. In her hand Tori was holding an ice-blue chara egg, with a white snowflake on the front. While she was holding it it hatched. Out came a Chara with blue hair, pinish eyes, white sweatpants, a pink shirt, and a straw hood with a snowflake on her head. She flew over to Tori. "Im Snope, its a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, and Tori said ello, then started to freak out. "Yaka-San, clam down!" The chara spoke. "Channge from a girl who isn't clam to a girl who is calm!" A small snowflake apeared by Tori's ponytail. She stopped freaking out. "Im calm." Amu and Sonya face palmed. They then explained everthing about Charas to Tori.

When they got back, Miko pulled Sonya aside while the rest watched the now calm snowboarder do her job. "Whats wrong Mi.." She was silenced by him kissing her, then pulling away and huggin her. "I haven't got to even hold you today." He smiled, and they went back to the others, hands entwined. Kukai glared at him, but turned back to watch Tori.

**Bunnie-You know my name is Tori...**

**Saika- Really?**

**Yuko- Bird!Bird!**

**Bunnie- Yes, my name means bird in Jappanese, and its not short for Voctoria ether.**

**Yossi- MMMMM bird...{Licks lips at the picture}**

**Sonya- Yay finished baking the birthday cake fo...**

**Bunnie/Yossi- No spoilers! {They have their hands over her mouth, sotppinf the sound of the name she was saying form escaping.**


	12. Chapter 12: Anger Confusion Sadness

**Bunnie- Smiling and listening to music while typing.**

**Saika-*Sonya's so happy...***

**Yossi- *Hmmm***

**Yuko- Sooo...**

**Yossi- Whats his name?**

**Saika- What does he look like?**

**Bunnie- Very funny, I just found out my friend is ok.**

**Saika- Really?**

**Yuko- Seems like more than that...**

**Yossi- Special dinner? Walk in the moonlight? Kissing in the rain?**

**Bunnie- {Face is outlined in light shade of pink} No, just talked, and its none of your business!**

**Saika- Ok, Ok...**

**Yuko- She's not going to say anything...**

**Sonya- {I background observing} Sonya does not own Shugo Chara or its contents.**

Amu, Sonya, and Tori had talked a lot that night, telling her about the charas was a lot easier than most(*Cough*, Miko, Amu, *Cough*). She went to sleep at 9:00 though, so she could rest for tomorrow. Miko, Tadase, and Nade were asleep. Amu was trying to get the charas situated, other than Saika that was. "Think I'll go to the restroom." He left the room, closing the door slowly. Sonya sighed, looking out a small window into the snow-covered landscape. Amu looked up at her, something cracked. She knew Ikuto, she could tell her about him, and why he worked for Easter. Amu walked away from the now sleeping charas, and went towards Sonya.

Sonya turned to her, her face blank, emotionless. "Need something Hinamori-San?" Amu sighed and leaned on the window. "Whats with Ikuto, I mean, why is he with Easter?" Sonya stiffened, and her expression ran cold. "That is not for me to say..." Amu jerked her head towards Sonya. "What do you mean, "its not my place to say."! He's my friend too!" Sonya got stiff, but turned towards Amu regardless. "I mean it's his choice whether he wants to or not, and you two are not really friends, you barely know him 1, 2. your enemies." Sonya said it bluntly, and Amu froze this time, not knowing how to respond to Sonya's comment. Finally she found the words, but didn't choose quite carefully on how to say them. "Then what gives you the right, what gives you the right to tell me yes or no! To tell me what Ikuto feels! Do you really know him that well!" Sonya turned to Amu, and slapped her.

"Wh..what..." Amu was surprised, and even more surprised when Sonya grabbed her shirt, pulled her collar, punched her. Amu screamed, now scared. Her screaming woke Tadase, and his vision cleared just enough for him to see Sonya hit Amu. "Amu!" Tadase ran in front of Amu, and turned to glare at Sonya. "How dare you hit Amu!" Sonya didn't look up, only responded, "She deserved it..." Tadase got red with anger, and pushed Sonya to the wall. "Amu doesn't deserve anything like that! In fact the only one who deserves that is you!" Sonya froze, then darted to the door. Kukai came in just as Sonya was going to open the door, and pushed past him. Kukai looked up and saw Tadase, anger in his eyes, glaring at where Sonya disappeared. "What happened?" Kukai's question was more of a demand. "What did you do to Sonya!" Tadase yurned to him, his words like acid. "Sonya hit Amu, I just told her the truth, that's all." Kukai saw that him and Kiseki had Chara Changed, and that Amu was holding her cheek, eyes full of shock and terror

Sonya didn't want to hear anymore of it, because it was the truth, and the truth hurt. 'I deserved that, but so did Amu. She gets into everyone's business, and gets mad when she doesn't get her way. She screams and yells, doing whatever she can to make you do her bidding.' Sonya growled, but that only made her run faster, down the halls, out of the hotel, and into the darkness of the night. She panted, but kept going, shaking her head, tears starting to run down her cheeks. 'I don't care, I never belonged there, i deserve to be punished, i deserve to be yelled at, to be hated. I've done almost everything one could do to make someone hate them...' Sonya felt something slide from under her feet, then nothing. She opened her eyes, and skidded to a stop. She was right by a trench, used for when the snow melted and became water. It was deep, and Sonya sucked in her breath. "I nearly fell..." Sonya then felt something dawn on her. 'I should have fallen, that should have been my punishment.'

Tadase got an ice pack for Amu, and heard arguing. "Sonya deserves better then that you stupid idiot!" Saika and Kiseki were arguing, Saika was gripping her hands on her sides, trying not to kill the so called "King" chara. "Yes she did, she hit her own comrade, and Tadase did his duty as a king and dealt the right punishment. "Kukai heard them to, and listened. "No, Sonya dealt the justice here! Tadase thinks Amu's innocent, but shes not!" Kukai got up and walked to Kiseki, and swatted him away right when he was about to hit Saika. "Saika, lets go find Sonya, Su, take care of Amu."

Saika nodded. "Character Change!" Kukai got a dark blue hooded jacket like the top of a priests robe, a small black painters hat, and a wooden scythe. "Lets go." Kukai rushed out of the door, almost as fast as Sonya.

Tadase stared worriedly at Amu, and scowled at Kukai's concern for Sonya. She had hurt her comrade, no, she had hurt Amu, and for that she would pay. Tadase went over to Amu, and asked Su if she was ok. "Amu will be fine as long as she keeps the ice pack on ~desu." Tadase was relieved, but still mad. "Kiseki, come on, lets go find Sonya, i want to make sure she doesn't hurt Amu again." Tadase made sure to murmur it to Kiseki, but Yossi and Miki were awake, and heard him. Miki froze, and looked at Yossi. Yossi had anger all over her face, clearly not liking the fact that Tadase was going to hurt her owner. "Miko!" Tadase turned to look at Yossi, fly over to Miko, and go to bite his hand. "Kiseki!" Tadase did not want "him" to wake up. He was just like Ikuto, looked innocent, but cunning and sneaky as a fox. "Stop now servant!" Kiseki grabbed Yossi's hid, and pulled her hood went down, and dark blue hair curled by her ears, cat ears popped up and Midnight-Blue eyes stared at Kiseki, shocked.

Sonya shook her head and looked around. It was dark, and all she could see were trees. "Great, I'm lost..." She thought of all those movies about kids getting lost, and never coming back. She didn't shiver, or cower in fear as one ought to, she just walked over to a tree and sat down under it. "It's getting cold..." Sonya shivered, she had forgotten her coat, and was in a tank top and shorts, in the snow. She laughed, a sad laugh. "I'm an idiot, but maybe I can live out here instead of the city, might be fun..."She laughed at her own thoughts, they were small sad ones, not really anything at all. 'Great, im already going crazy, and i can barely feel m...' She stared at her toes, and stopped laughing. She hadn't even grabbed her slippers. She quickly moved and massaged them, then grabbed some sticks and some fallen pine needles. She dug into her pocket, hopping it was there. She pulled out a small pocket lighter, and sighed thankfully, getting to work on a makeshift fire.

Sonya was very glad that she had snuck that lighter into her pocket, and that she took hunting classes. In Hunter's ED, they learned how to make a makeshift fire if they got stuck in the wilderness, and how to boil water, cook meet, fish, and hunt with a homemade stake. Sonya started warming herself by the fire, while placing rocks around it so it wouldn't spread. She wondered if anyone went looking for her, and tears started to form, she cried silently, hopping that someone would at least care.

Kukai ran through the woods, then felt his speed decrease, and saw that Saika had de-transformed. "What is it now Saika?" He then noticed that she was panting, and she fell. Kukai caught her in his hands, and drew her closer. "Saika, what's wrong!" Saika looked up, her eyes shining, but her body fading. "Ss...sonya...she thinks...no one is..looking for her..." Kukai quieted the chara, and allowed her to go into her egg, placing her in his pocket. He realized he was in a shirt and shorts, but discarded the fact and started running, hoping to find Sonya before something really bad happened.

Nikido was walking around the woods, originally thinking up a plan, but got lost. After walking awhile, he saw light. He hid behind a tree and looked ahead. Sonya was there, sitting by a makeshift fire, tears frozen against her cheeks. He also noticed she was wearing a tank top, and shorts. 'What does that kid think she's doing, sitting around in the cold with those clothes o...' He was cut off by the negative feelings she gave off. He also noticed that she wasn't aware of her crying. 'Shes having negative thoughts...and her egg is powerful, very powerful.' He got an idea, and took the opportunity to grab one of her hearts eggs, and change it to an X-egg.

Amu woke up, and looked around, seeing it was 11:30 PM. She felt something cold against her sore cheek, and touched it with her hand. She realized it was an ice pack, and replayed the moments of earlier that night. 'Sonya!" She half thought it and half yelled it. She heard something clatter, then saw Nade and Miko come in, Miko rushed to her, frantic. "What did you say Amu?" Nade responded calmly. "Did you say Sonya?" Miko followed after her, just as calm. "Yes, oh, oh no, we need to go find her now!" Miko and Nade nodded, understanding. "Me and Sonya got into a fight and Sonya...Sonya...Sonya hit me..." Nade and Miko nodded. 'That explains Tadase's rush...' They both thought. "Tadase yelled at her, and she ran off, Kukai went after her. They listened, and Miko tightened his fist. "Come on, let's go find So..." He was interrupted by a black beam of light. "Black Rock!" There by all the other charas was Yuko's egg shaded black, a white "X" on the front of it. "Yuko's egg...oh no..." Miko's eye saddened, then returned with a new fire, calling shadow to get the charas. Shadow nodded and grabbed Tamari's and Miki's eggs.

**Bunnie- BTW, I will try and update weekly, maybe twice a week, depends on my mood XD.**

**Saika- Hope you enjoyed!**

**Yossi- To be continued!**

**Yoko- Hmmm I wonder if the readers know why Tadase was shocked by my appearance...{Hood is back on.}**

**Sonya- Uhhh...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Deal in the Woods

**Bunnie- Yuko's egg is now an "X" egg, what will happen now? I don't own Shugo Chara or its contents.**

Miko's eye saddened, then returned with a new fire, calling shadow to get the charas. Shadow nodded and grabbed Tamari's and Su's eggs. "Got em!" He handed Tamari and Amu theirs, then transformed with Miko, Amu doing the same, and Nadeshiko chara changing with Tamari. "Shadow King" "Amulet Clover" "Character Change". They faced down the egg. "Amu, flank right, Nade, block the exits by the door!" They were supprised at his commands, but followed his orders. The egg looked aorund, then made a giggling sound. "You dont care do, youuu?" Miko flinched, and the egg shot another beam, then darted for the window. "Amu!" She glanceed at him, then rushed to the window, blockign the exit. Miko had dogged the beam just in time, and jumped to the other door, blocking it off. "Good, she's trapped." Miko whispered something, and a small light blue egg with a plaid and a checkered design "D" on it came out, rushing over to the Yuko. "Yuko, it's okay, we care, we care about you, dont worry, we care what happens." The voice was soothing, but a lot like Miko's, and you could feel alot of concern coming from it. 'What Chara is that?' Amu thought that, but the noticed the "X" egg grow gray, and still. "Amu, cleanse it now!" Amu did just what he said, Yuko falling out of it, cleansing the egg, and the blue egg popping open, and catching the falling Yuko. The chara was in a light blue dress shirt, black pants, a blue plaid top hat with a black ribbon wrapping around it, a black vest, and had silky short silky black hair with light blue glitter. His shoes were baby blue Conivers. "You're safe now, you're okay..." Miko grabbed the pillow, and some spare sheets, making a make-shift bed for Yuko. "Think you can take care of her Deshine?" Deshine, the Chara, nodded and carried Yuko to the bed, placing her down and waking up the other Charas. "Come on, lets go finds Sonya." They heard yawning, and saw Tori was by the door, trying to wake up. "What are you guys doing awake?" She rubbed her eyes. "We have something to attend to, soryr, we'll still be at your competition though." With a nod, a glance at the clock, they headed out to find the others.

Tadase walked along the trails. Kiseki had senced an "X" egg a little earlier, so he was warry, but he wasn't that worried. It was probably some random kid that Amu and the others had got. Thinking of Amu made his blood boil because of what Sonya did to her. "Kiseki, which way?" The chara came out, holding his egg closed with Yossi and Miki inside. "Tt..that way." He stuttered because he was still supprised at Yossi's appearance. Yossi pounded, trying to get out, but to no avail. "Lets go." Tadase started walking towards the direction Kiseki had told him, knowing he was going to ask Sonya a lot of questions.

Kukai ran faster still, after Saika told him she scenced that Yuko became an "X" egg, he was worried. He could tell that she was next, if he didn't get to Sonya fast.

Sonya's eyes went white for a few moments, then returned, and she put her head in her hands. 'Whats going on!' Nikido came up to her, and crouched infront of her. "Hello Sonya." He had amusement in his voice for whatever reason. "Nikido..." She tried to glare, but ended up shivereing because of the cold. "What do you want?" He smiled, then pointed at her heart. "I want your Heart's Egg. Not worth to much to me." Sonya swallowed, then glared at him, still shivering. "They wont come, i was walking around and let me tell you, this place is deserted, no one is here, not to mention..." Sonya inturupted him, voice emotionless. "I'd be wandering around for hours in the dark..." Nikido stared at her, and took his chance. "I'll save you the trouble of wandering, and i get one of your eggs as payment, deal?" Sonya looked up at him, thinking about the wilderness, then Miko, and nodded her head. She didnt want to go wandering in the dark, get eaten, or freeze, or never see Miko again for that matter, so she let him pick her up, and give her a piggyback. She hung loosely, glaring at him slightly then falling into a light seep as he put out the fire and hiked down the direction he came, chuckling at the deal he made.

"Tadase, Sonya is heading towards the hotel..." Tadase looked at him, then started heading back. "Shouldn't we intercept her?" Tadase kept looking ahead. "No, someone probably found her, we can ask the questions later.

Saika burst out of Kukai's pocket, completely visable. "Its Sonya! She's going back to the hotel!" Kukai 's eyes lit up, and he character changed with Saika and ran back to the hotel.

Miko, Nadeshiko, and Amu were running when they saw a figure ahead. Apon further inspection they realized it was Nikido-Sensei (Yay I can finally call him that, I'm used to typing that...Messed up the bits with Sonya a lot!) and Sonya. Miko nearly wept in relief, running towards them, not fazed by the darkness. "Sonya!" They came to a stop infront of Nikido-Sensei. He moved his fingers to his lips, smiling a fake smile. "Nikido-Sensei, were did you find her?" He smiled, keeping his eyes closed, then turned to Sonya, eyes opening. "She got lost alittle but off trail, she was pretty tired when i found her. Next time you guys make sure to get a teacher before you go on mid-night runs okay?" They nodded and laughed nervously. "Yes, we will."

After droppign Sonya off, checking with the others, and going to their rooms, they finally got some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Finding Snoppe

**Bunnie- Finally finished it, well enjoy!**

**Yossi- Intro is small...**

**Yuko- Warning, al lot of drama.**

**Saika-{Sigh} Sonya does not own Shugo Chara or its contents.**

_Sonya ran towards Tori, who was on her knees in the snow. "Tori!" She ran up to her then her eyes widened. The guardians and Miko came after me, amu asking Tori what was wrong. "...Guys..." Sonya noted her low tone, and also that... Her thoughts were inturupted by the Charas. "Snoppes not here..." Ran said, her voice tinged with worry. "Not only is she not here, I cant feel her presence at all." stated Kiseki. "Tori where's Snoppe?" She shook her head, lookign sad. "I dont know..."_

Sonya looked around, the memory playing over and over in her head. In the end they had split up, Nadeshiko with Kukai, Tadase with Amu, and me with Miko. She took a different direction to search for something other then Snoppe. _"Come to a cabin not far from here, it is where i am set u for now."_ Nikaidos words rang in her ears, replacing the memory of Tori.

"Sonya!" Miko caught up to her, and followed her gaze. "Is that a cabin? We should alert the ot..." He was inturupted by Sonya changing with Yossi, and punching him in the gut. "Sorry Miko...Ill have to make you foget this..." He gasped and looked up at her as she turned to the cabin. "Demon's Lullaby!" After saying the words, a sad song came from her lips, causing Miko to go into darkness. "Im sorry, Miko..." She didn't look backa s she put her now asleep charas by him, and went towards the cabin.

Tadase and Amu had not been fruitful, but had found someone they didnt expect to find. "Your saying you saw an egg at a cabin in the woods?" The big eyed kid nodded, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Yes Hinamori-San." He said it with a cue in his voice, happy to have pleased Amu. "Well we should start looking then, just to be sure." Tadase told them the plan after that.

Amu took to the skies looking for the cabin, and spotted something unusual. "Brown snow?" She wondered aloud, flying downward. "Did you see something Hinamori-San?" Tadase stood by her while the rest of the Guardians waited. "Yes, it looked liek brown snow, lets go check it out.

Miko woke from the blackness and tried to figure out what he was doing in the snow. 'I was with Sonya looking for Snoppe...' He then realized said girl was no where to be found. "Sonya!" He suddently panicked, then heard his name. "Miko?!" He saw Amu and the rest of the Guardians coming towards him, but no Sonya. "Wheres Sonya Miko?" Tadase asked him, but it sounded more like a demand. "I dont know, I just woke up he...the cabin!" Amu gave him a confused look, then a look of urgency as she asked him, "What cabin, where did you see it?" Kukai helped him up, and as soon as he regained his balance, he pointed towards a brown roof. "Over there!" They nodded, and ran towards the cabin.

Sonya walked behind Nikaido, trying to figure out what he was doing to no avail. "That egg, its..." Nikaido chuckled. "Snoppe's, yes." Sonya swallowed, but just watched him. "Well thats it...though the data isn't acumulating anymore..." Sonya did a quiet sigh of relief then noticed he let the egg go. "You should leave, before the Guardians find you, Sonya." he chuckled, and headed out the door. See you later Sonya-San!" He waved and walked away.

On the way Amu saw Nikido-Sensei walking on an unused trail.

The egg hatched into and X character and Sonya ran behidn the door. The Guardians cmae into the Cabin, and the X character shot out at them. Sonya quickly made her scythe appear, right when it shot black snowboards at them. "Useless!Useless!" Sonya blocked its attack, going behind the entrance.

"Nice of you to finally join!" She sounded annoyed, but something was off. She seemed to have got here just before us, and was fighting the egg, but Tadase thought it was more then that, no, he knew it was more than that. "Come on, lets lure it outside into the open!" They nodded and hurried outside, leaving the X chara to follow. Tadase noted that the X character didnt attack Sonya, and that she was transformed with Yossi. 'Why is that?' He wondered, not noticing the snow boards shot at him. "Tadase!" Sonya turned to him, then she lunged and took the blow. She fell on the ground, stunned. "Stupid Blonde!" Miko jumped and landed beside Amu. "Come on Hinamori, lets get this X character!" Amu nodded, character changing. "Everyone, cover Hinamori!" Tadase glared at Miko from the corner of his eye, but Kukai changed with Daichi. "You cna't hit us in the wide open!" He doged the black boards. 'Kukai!' Sonya jumped up, not pretending to be discouraged any longer. "Ack, they're gonna chase us as well?!" Black charas rose form the spot sin the snow where the boards had hit.

"Kukai!" Sonya tried to get to him, but both him and Daichi were hit rapidly by the X charas. "Ahh...I dont feel like it." Kukai layed in the snow, discouraged. "Ugh, stupid X character!" Sonya wipped around, making her wand appear. Amu rased over, Tadase after her. "Sohma-Kun!" Miko rushed after him, but they both were hit with the boards. "I'm bored of this..." Tadase layed in the snow, Miko rigth behind him. "I can't do this..." Amu and Sonya face palmed, then turned to the X character.

"Let's do this Amu, Sonya." Nadeshiko changed with Tamari, deflecting the charas attack. "Amu, hurry and attack it!" Sonya flanked beside her, making the symbol for twin in the air. "I can't...Tadase and Kukai are..." Nade cut her off. "Shut up Amu! Quit douting yourself!" Amu shook her head, her charas yelling ways to get rid of nervousness. "Dont, expect things!" Sonya wirled, only to find the chara had grown 10 times its size, creating a giant chara. "Retreat!" Nade ran back, but Sonya and Amu stayed. "What are you doing! Get out of there!" Amu wrote signs on her hand, then breathed on it looking up, a determined look on her face. "Just wait Mifuyu, Snope, I'll save you now!"

She formed her hand into a heart shape in front of her chest. "Negative Heart, lock on!" A bright pink beam shot out, engulfing the giant chara, and the X chara. 'Hinamori-San...is...like me...' Sonya shook her head, and watched the chara be cleansed. "Thanks Amu-chan." Snoppe appeard, Amu sighed in relief, while Sonya got up, and walked to the boys. "Now hurry to Mifuyu." Nodding, Snoppe flew towards Tori.

"Thank goodness!" Amu's arms flanked her sides, but looked up at Nade. "Yup." Nade had walked over to her while she was talkign to Snoppe. "And Nade is back to normal." Scratchiong her head, Nade turned to see the boys groaning and waking up. "My body, just gave out..." She noticed Sonya grabbing a black plaid snowboard, and go down the Soppe. "Huh..where's Sia?" Nade got confused, but realized he ment Sonya. "She just took of down the slope."

Miko's expresion saddened, but he went to help Kukai up regardless. "She left Yuko and Saika..." He held up their eggs, but quickly returned them. 'Why would she just lea...' "Tori!" After helping Kukai up, he grabbed his board and went down the slope top spead. He yelled after us. "Hurry up slow pokes! If you don't Tori will think we didn't want to see her compete!" He quickly rushed down after yelling. 'Maybe thats why, but she still would have told us...' He tried to figure it out. "What happened Sia..."

While Amu and the others stopped laughing at Kiseki, Nikido watched from behind a tree. "Hmmph...nothing like Sonya..." He smirked and walked away.

Tori woke and found Snoppe. "An egg...Snoppe!" Snoppe came out of her egg, smiling. "I must have been sleeping." Tori smiled, then turned to the now swung open door. "Yyour...up..." Sonya was standing in the doorway, straightening up her appearance. 'She rushed over here, for me...' "Thanks Sonya!" She rushed out of her room, followed by Sonya. The announcers had just finished telling the that Tori was unwell when she rushed towards the camera. "I'm ok! I'll board!" She hurried towards the starting point. "Well it looks like she's feeling better now." His partner nodded, and introduced looked over at the cheering Guarians, then at Sonya who was watching from afar. "Lets do this Snoppe." She changed and went down the slope, performing an amazing flip, and winning the competition. Now standing on the 1st place podium, Tori smiled happily, thanking Snoppe and the others.

Sonya hugged Tori, and got on the bus. "See yah next time Yakatori!" She sat in her seat, while the Guardians said their goodbyes to Tori. "Goodbye, Amu." Amu shook her head. "You act as if we'll never see each other again." Tori stared, then wiped her eyes where tears had started to form. "Your right, Amu. See you soon!" She hugged Amu, and the rest of them. They smiled and borded, waving goodbye to Tori as they drove away. About midway into the drive Sayaa stood up again, holding her microphone. "The usual if you please drivers assistant." Amu groaned, covereng her ears like the others. She turned to Sonya, who decided to sit next to her this time. They were still distant from the other night. Thats when she noticed the look on Sonya's face. She wasn't even trying to block out the sound, but to deep in her thoughts to care. She had an emotionless expresion on her face. 'What's going on with her?'


	15. Chapter 15: Speaches and Truths

**Bunnie- I have not been in the mood to talk...so I'll get straight to the story.**

**Saika- Bunnie doesn't own Shugo Chara or its contents.**

Sonya looked up as Amu sprang form her chair. "And so the representative is..." Tadase was interrupted by Amu's fan girls. "Hinamori Amu!" Sonya sighed, grabbing my things. "Huh? What are you talking about?" The girls squealed, turning back to Amu. "You were voted to be our speech contest representative!" That was all Sonya heard before she left. She walked down the halls, some students coming out of their classes as well. She headed for the Royal Garden, wanting to water the plants, make some tea, and get the snacks ready before everyone else came. She set to work at boiling a gallon of water, and watering the flowers with a cold gallon.

Awhile later Kukai and Yaya came in, laughing about something. Sonya placed the tea and snacks before gathering her things. She went through a tiny path, trying to avoid Kukai and Yaya. "Who's there?" She cursed. She had stepped on a bush causing a rustle to sound. "Sonya-Chan?" Yaya tried to peek over the bushes while Sonya stepped out. "So you're the mysterious tea mak...!" Sonya quickly covered Yaya's mouth. "Shut up Yaya. I need to get out of here before Blonde comes..." She heard the doors of the Garden open. "Shit." She sounded calm, but her face and actions betrayed her. "Siako!" Miko came out of nowhere, jumping and embracing Sonya in a hug. Kukai glared at Miko, pulling Sonya towards him. "Get your hands off of my cousin, Peasant." Miko glared at Kukai, starting the glare fest. "Excuse me, but that's not how you address a King, Imbecile." Sonya was going to interfere, but saw Tadase looking at her suspiciously. Yossi had told her about him seeing her real self. Sonya turned away, a book practically spawning in her other hand, and bonking both Kukai and Miko on their heads. "Behave you two." They all sat down, beginning the meeting.

~Time Skipz~

"Wow, you got chosen as the representative for our school this year!" Kukai shot up form his chair, beaming with a kind of pride over Amu. "Yes, though only by three votes to Tadase, and two votes to Sonya." Sonya glanced up at the sound of her name. She was sitting on the steps, her tailored version of the girls uniform now hidden underneath a black jacket. "I didn't think anyone would vote for me..." Amu smiled confusedly. "Of course they would vote for you, but may I ask what the contest is?" Miko face palmed while the rest sweet dropped. Yaya tried to explain, but failed. Sonya sighed, going to stand beside Yaya. "The contest is basically something the surrounding schools hold. Each school chooses a representative, who in turn, writes a speech and reads it in front of the other schools. First place goes to the best speech." Sonya sighed, placing her hand on the backside of Yaya's chair.

"What! But I'm no good at writing!" Amu tried to get out of it, but did not prevail. Kukai placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you do it!" He had his goofy grin on, making Sonya smile slightly. "Yes Hinamori-San, we will help you." Tadase added, smiling. Miko nodded his head with everyone else. Sonya attempted to smile even more, but stopped. "Sorry, I have to go." She looked like she had seen something. "But we were supposed to help Amu with her speech!" Sonya turned her head towards them at the doors. "Sorry Amu...this is important, I promise to help you later!" With that she hurried out. "Sonya..." Miko sounded depressed. Kukai glanced over to him, a remorseful look in his eyes. "Miko you can go after..." Miko shook his head, fake smiling when he stopped. "I'll help you out as much as I can Amu." She didn't look convinced, but went along with it anyways.

"Why was I chosen for this..." Amu pouted. "Because you were sleeping in class." Miki flew out of nowhere, disappearing as soon as she came. "Sleeping in class?" Amu sighed, putting her head under her hands. "I was up all night thinking of Nikido." Everyone got serious, though Kukai and Tadase noted that Miko stiffened more than the others. "Counting today, Nikaido has been absent three days." Kukai's fist hit the table. "I wanted to ask him if he was making the X eggs personally!" Miko sighed, finally feeling at ease. "He is, the one making the X eggs I mean." Everyone turned to Milo. "And how do you know this Shadow?" Tadase had not once called him by his real name since they found out the truth. "Because Sonya's mom's company, a rival of Easter, Crescent Corp, is the company me and Sia belong to. Not to mention I've seen him do it myself." Everyone turned to Kukai, who looked embarased. "I completely forgot about the company..." Tadase stood up. "We still need proof. Our own proof." He eyed Miko, then turned to Amu. "But for now lets help Amu with her speech.

~Time Skipz~

Amu and the others were in the Library. "So the theme is what you believe is most important." She racked her hair with her hands. "I cant do this..." Tadase smiled while Kukai patted her back. "Of course you can." He didn't yell because they were in the Library. "I'm tired..." Miko yawned. He was sitting across from the others, half asleep. "Why is that, to dim witted to fall asleep?" Miko didn't even manage a glare at Kukai. "No, its just Sonya. Ever since that trip shes been weird." Everyone but Tadase nodded. "Yah, she wont even talk..." Amu sounded depressed, making Tadase depressed "Oh...why did I have to make you guys sad...Just finish the poem. I'll go find someone else to sadden." Miko spoke with drama, making Amu giggle, Kukai roll his eyes, and Tadase smile slightly. "Good luck Amu." Amu smiled, nodding her head.

"Hinamori Amu again..." Sayaa scratched against the shelf she was hiding behind. "Not only does she got my beloved prince, and destined Kukai...but she also has Miko to!" She cursed under her breath. She was now standing by a bench in the school yard. "Now I see." Sayaa jumped, surprised by Nikaido's sudden appearance. "Oh Nikaido-Sensei, were you on holiday?" She was suddenly all sweet like. "What seems to be bothering you, hmm Yamabuki Sayaa?" She smiled, embarased. "Nothing at all..." Nikaido chuckled. "Doesn't seem to be that way." Sayaa turned to him. "What's really agitating is, Hinamori Amu." Sayaa got mad again. "Why does she get to be with Lord Tadase and Kukai! Not to mention Miko too..." Nikaido smirked. "This way your egg will be easier to manipulate..." Sayaa's eyes shaded over as her egg hardened. Sonya stood behind a tree, watching. "Nikaido...What are you up to?"

~Time Skipz~

Kukai walked off of the soccer field carrying his ball. "The speech should be done, but I doubt it..." He smiled, shaking his head. Sayaa came up to him. "Master Kukai?" Kukai turned to her, confused. "Sorry, do I know you?" Sayaa shook her head. "I'm a good friend of Hinamori Amu." Kukai still had a confused look, but nodded for her to go on. "I have always watched you, and something has been troubling me lately." Kukai looked even more confused. "I overheard Amu saying that you were to thick headed to help her with the speech." Kukai's eyes lit up in disbelief. "Amu said that? No way." He looked saddened for the most part. Sonya was hiding behind another tree. "...So this is your plan..." Her eyes were sad, but she didn't rush over. 'I have a deal...I must keep it for now."

"Amu also said that you should stop trying to take the King's chair...because you'll never get it." Kukai's eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "I want the King's chair?" His voice wavered and he gulped. "Yes. As a friend it's saddening." Sayaa sounded innocent, and sorrowful. Sonya turned away, not wanting to see Kukai do this. "I don't think you should read this letter..." Sayaa ran off, purposely letting the note fall. Kukai picked it up, eyes going wide with terror as he read.

"I have already written the manuscript with my own knowledge, though, I will ask you not to tell Kukai this. Souma has never been chosen as a representative. I think he has a complex because I've been in the King's chair for a long time." Kukai's ball dropped. Sonya had to fight the urges to run over there and tear apart the letter, and comfort Kukai.

~Another Time Skipz~

School had ended and Amu rushed over to where Kukai was sitting. "He's over here!" Tadase was right behind her, and at the mention of him, Kukai tucked the note away, a scornful look on his held out a manuscript. "We finished the manuscript, want to read..." She was cut off by Kukai. "I've never thought of being the King's chair once." He stood up, looking into Tadase's confused eyes. "I've never had a complex about you ether." Kukai glared at Tadase. Amu looked just as confused as Tadase. "Whatever are you talking about Souma-kun?" Tadase asked, afraid of the answer. Kukai went right in Tadase's face. "Don't be conceited!" Kukai backed away, leaving Amu and Tadase confused and hurt.

"Man I feel betrayed!" Kukai punched a tree, his eyes showing the hurt he felt. "Tadase saying those things..." He trailed off. "Kukai..." Daichi flew beside him. "Who can I trust.." Kukai looked down. Daichi suddenly grabbed his stomach, groaning in pain. "Daichi?" Kukai watched as Daichi fell and went into his egg. "Ddon't tell me...my hearts egg is..." Nikaido smirked from behind his tree. (Like really, are trees the new things to hide behind? I thought it was lamp posts...) "Just as I had hoped... Souma Kukai, this will be the birth of the strongest X egg." He chuckled while Sonya watched from afar, turning away before she could see anything else. Nikaido saw her, his smirk widening. 'And I also have her to experiment with...'

~Time Skipperz~

Amu and the Guardians sat in a small room. "It already looks bad! How am I going to do this!" Amu yelled in distress. Miko sighed, he was leaning on the door. "You can do this, not like your going in front of the whole entire world, sheesh." Miko sounded worried, but tried to keep it hidden. "Don't worry Amu, do the signs!" Her charas chanted along with her as they drew the symbol for person on their hands, blowing on them afterwards. Amu looked calmed down, but soon jumped up, worried still. "Don't worry, you can just do the speech while looking at the manuscript." Nade tried to cheer Amu up, which failed. "How can I give a speech without looking at them!" Miko rolled his eyes. "Your pretty good at this Hinamori, don't you plan to give the speech Tadase wrote?" He looked scornfully at the ground. "Isn't a speech expressing your own feelings in your own words?" Tadase looked at Kukai, surprised, but angry. "Souma, Hinamori wrote the manuscript."

Kukai chuckled. "I know all about it." Tadase stood up, getting even angrier. "That's just going to far, Kukai." Miko went and stood beside Amu. Yaya busted through the door. "Amu-chan...your speech is in two more turns..." Her voice lost it's happiness after sensing the glumness in the room. "Huh..wheres my script!" Amu was searching the room and herself for it. "Oh no, did you drop it?" Nade started to help. "I left it in here..." Tadase looked at Kukai. "Unless..." Kukai stood up, outraged. "I wouldn't do something that dirty!" He slammed his hand on the desk, looking at the ground. "You must have dropped it!" Kukai ran out of the room, and towards the library. When he got there he punched one of the shelves. "How could they have though that... Being a Guardian is just a joke!" He punched the shelf again. A chuckle came from behind him. "If you don't believe in your friends, it means you don't believe in anything."

Nikaido chuckled again, closing his eyes to push up his glasses. "Nikaido!" Kukai turned to him. "Its self-explanatory, the most important thing to people in this world is themselves, there is no friendship." Nikaido stared down at Kukai, who was clutching his chest like it hurt. "The sooner you realize that, the sooner you will feel better." Kukai fell onto the floor, Daichi's egg rolling in front of him. "I don't even believe in myself anymore..." Nikaido reached out. "That's fine, your egg will make a splendid X egg." Kukai's eyes widened. "X egg?" Kukai chuckled. "You really fell for that, Nikaido?" Kukai stood up as Daichi flew out of his egg. "That was quite some good acting, Kukai." Tadase came out from behind a bookshelf.

Amu and the other Guardians came out. Miko also came out. "Told yah he was the one doing it." Nikaido glared at them, then smirked. "I think it is about time we bid this school farewell...don't you think so?" Milo watched a figure come out form behind the bookshelf beside Nikaido, his and Kukai's eyes widening in shock. "I guess so...Sensei..." Sonya's voice said halfheartedly, and she wouldn't look at them. "Well, I've already gathered all my data on this school, so I'll be going." He held a briefcase, then walked over to the next row. Everyone finally got over their shock. "We wont let you!" They ran over to the next row as well, blocking his way. "I'll take care of this." Kukai chuckled slightly. "Enthusiastic I see." Amu turned to him. "No, I'm just trying to make up for not knowing about your plan, it's not that I'm slow!" Kukai and Tadase looked sort of scared. "It was bothering her..." Amu sighed and transformed with Ran. "Amulet Heart." Nikaido chuckled. "Sonya, take care of them." Sonya looked at her shoes, then called Yuko over.

"Character Transformation, Phantom Musician!" Sonya had on her white stomach cut off, torn black jeans, and her hair had blue streaks running through it. Miko sucked in his breath. "Sonya...whats making you do this..." His eyes grew wide, and he looked at the ground. "Character Transformation, Blue Stylus." Deshine Transformed with his owner. Miko had on a blue plaid vest over a black shirt. He wore white jean shorts, a midnight-blue belt, a black top hat, and blue sneakers. "Amu, take care of Nikaido-Sensei!" With that Miko tackled Sonya, both flying out of and open window.

Amu made a heart rod appear. "Whats with this new item!" The others stared in awe at it. 'Amu, throw it!' Ran spoke from inside her head. "Right!" Amu threw it, but it flew past Nikaido. "Guess you have bad aim." Amu's face went from surprised to triumphant. "Just kidding." The rod whirled around and knocked the case form his hands, but he caught it again. "Damn it...just a little further..." Nikaido chuckled. "Very nice, but isn't it your turn?" He held out her manuscript, ripping it. "I do believe I should return this." Amu panicked while Tadase and Kukai character changed. "Go Hinamori-San, we'll take care of him." Amu looked up, grateful, but worried. "My script!" Nade pulled her up. "You have to get up there, you can just work with what you have!" Amu nodded, hurrying out of the room with the rest, DE-transforming. Kukia and Tadase turned around to find Nikaido had escaped threw the window. They cursed under their breath, then hurried after the others.

Back at the Auditorium Amu prepared to give her speech after being rushed onto the stage. "Lots of things happened today and for a moment, I doubted my friends..." She searched for the words, then went on. "I was wrong!" She closed her eyes, reopening them with a new fire. "Friends are definitely something to believe in!" Her words echoed around the room, silence consuming it. After a few minutes, everyone went up in an uproar of approval. Amu sighed, thankful to have come up with it.

Outside Miko had wrestled Sonya to the ground. "What's with you Sia...Why are you working with Nikaido!" Sonya sighed, a sad one. "You wouldn't understand. Miko..." She kneed him before he could respond, pushing him off of her and transforming with Yossi, forcing Yuko and Saika into their eggs. "I want you to look after them, Miko..." She set them down beside Miko, who had DE-transformed with Deshine. "Where are you going, Sia-San?" Deshine flew over to her. "I have business, ..take care of Miko and Yuko for me, you to Shadow." Sonya kissed the chara's heads, then jumped away, leaving Miko to worry for her. 'Sonya..whats going on...' Kukai and Tadase came out of the Auditorium, rushing over to the now unconscious Miko. "Miko!Huh?" Kukai picked up Saika and Yuko's eggs. "Sonya left them..." Tadase questioned Miko's chara while they helped Miko to the garden, and waited for the others to come.


	16. Chapter 16: Stealer of Eggs

**Bunnie- Woo hoo!**

**Sonya- Uh...what's so exciting?**

**Yossi- I can since something very enlightening in your past days. {Hands run over her black crystal ball.}**

**Yossi/Sonya- WHAT HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME WOMAN! {Sonya grabs Bunnie's shirt and pulls her up while she smiles.}**

**Bunnie- Secret. {Put finger to lips}**

**Yossi- Why you! {Spawns weapons and attacks.}**

**Bunnie- Mila! {A silver-haired girl with green eyes deflects the weapons with her scythe and grabs Yossi.}**

**Mila- Stop calling me every time yah need something. {Glares at Bunnie}**

**Bunnie- You're just sad because I decided to write this chapter than write "Opposites of One Breed" XP**

**Mila- Damn straight! Anyways, what is this again?**

**Sonya- Shugo Chara...**

**Yossi-Get to the story already!**

**Mila- {Sigh} Bunnie does not own Shugo Chara or its contents. {Yawn}**

Sonya watched from her perch. She saw Amu shove the top of her Chara's egg bag down with a huff, and go into the restaurant. When she had gone out of sight, Sonya watched Nikaido come up to the building. She waited in silence. It had been a few days since Nikaido and her had left the school. She hadn't gone back since, or had been noticed by any of the others. She patted Yossi's egg, and smiled.

_Angel of Light_

_Corrupted by the Shadows_

_Fallen into the Darkest Depts_

_Forgotten by those of the warmth_

_She was left in the Abyss_

_But I wont leave her soul_

_Because I know the Feeling of the Cold_

"My angel of darkness, Yossi." She smiled once more, then jumped from her tree and headed towards Nikaido as he left the restaurant. "I see you came out of hiding, Sonya." I nodded, then looked towards the direction he had come from. He smirked. "I'll see you there, Sia." He headed towards the direction Sonya was looking at. She averted her gaze, and much to her surprise, she saw Amu checking on her charas at the counter. Sonya immediately slipped behind a tree, pretending to wait for someone. She heard a surprised and worried gasp form Amu. 'Here we go, time to tail.' She pushed her back away from the wall as soon as she heard footsteps, and tailed after Amu. 'Damn she's fast when she's worried, even without Ran!' Sonya cursed, not noticing Ikuto as she passed him.

Ikuto walked through the crowd, looking up to see Amu with a worried expression on her face. She looked around, then ran in one direction. What happened next really surprised him though. Sonya came running from behind her, clutching something in her jacket pocket. 'What's Sia doing tailing Amu?' He thought, his curiosity kicking in. Then he remembered Miko coming to find him the other day, right after his meeting with Amu. He had asked if Ikuto had seen Sonya, which he hadn't till now. Miko had said that Sonya and Nikaido had made a sort of deal, causing Sonya to be bent to his will. He had shown her Yuko and Saika's eggs as well. They both came out when they sensed Ikuto, and told them everything they knew, which hadn't been much. Somehow Sonya had blocked out her other charas, without turning them into X eggs. He shook his head, then returned to the task at hand.

Sonya followed Amu till she stopped to question Yoru. Sonya listened as Amu bribed the neko Chara. 'Poor Yoru, when Ikuto funds out I'll have to help...if I can.' She sighed to herself, then looked back up to see Amu quite a distance away. 'Crap!' She darted after her, keeping just enough distance so she wouldn't notice. She then saw that Yoru was taking Amu on a cat's "shortcut". She cursed, then pulled out Yossi's egg. "Are you awake Tenshi?" Yossi came out of her egg. "Yup." As if answering Sonya's unanswered question she transformed with Sonya. "Phantom Wizard"

Sonya's voice was light as she followed after Amu, hiding in the shadows and using her wand to make her soundless. She ended up tearing her dress a bit just to keep up. They finally got to a wall on the side of a road. "I can't do that!" Amu was going to give up but Yoru hinted cruelly, "Who knows what's happening to your Guardian Charas..." Trailing off deliberately. Sonya rolled her eyes. She gasped when she saw Amu climbing up, which caused her to loose her footing. She fell, but right when she was about to hit the floor, a flash of blue and black came out of nowhere, catching her before she hit the ground.

Ikuto sighed, putting Amu down as she blushed. Amu stood there frozen as Ikuto straightened. He grabbed Yoru's ear. "What's this about, Yoru?" Ikuto pointed at Amu with his other hand. Yoru sighed, and explained. He sighed again.

~Time Skipz~

Ikuto sailed through the sky carrying Amu. "Don't forget the catnip later." Amu huffed. "I said alright." Ikuto looked down for a moment. He saw a flash of movement. He knew Sonya was following them, for what reason he didn't. He thought of something. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." He had an informing type of look on his face. Amu punched his arm. "I'm going to kill you!" Sonya chuckled form below as she followed, knowing full well now that Ikuto had noticed her.

'Ikuto, we found him!' Yoru spoke in Ikuto's mind. He nodded, heading towards Nikaido. As soon as Nikaido was about to leave the small underpass, Ikuto dropped down, Amu after him. "Nikaido!" She glared at him as he turned around and chuckled. "Shouldn't it be Nikaido-Sensei, Hinamori-San?" She glared at him harder. "You aren't a teacher, you just posed as one to steal children's eggs!" She lunged at him, Ikuto trying to reach for her, but failing. Nikaido opened his hands as black gusts of power shot out. Amu tried blocking them, but flew back anyways. Ikuto ran over to her and encircled her. "This is the power of X eggs." He held out three of them floating above his pal as if he were displaying his antique collection. Amu stood up slowly from Ikuto's arms. "Shut up, and give them back." Nikaido looked surprised, then grinned. "Eh." She said it again, making Sonya feel bad. Sonya staid in her spot behind the wall, feeling regret and sorrow.

She had repeated it twice, and now looked up at Nikaido. "Don't you know how it feels to have your eggs taken away?" Nikaido grimaced. "Yes, I do, in fact, I know very well." Amu looked surprised. Nikaido took a breath, then looked at Amu. "You aren't even worth my time." Three X eggs zoomed in on her, but Ikuto blocked them with his claws. Thye were relentless and kept attacking. Sonya felt useless, standing there and watching Ikuto help protect Amu while she just stood there. Nikaido smirked at Amu as he raised a smoke bomb above his head. "Goodbye." He threw it one the ground and Amu tried to go around Ikuto

He turned to where she was hiding in the shadows. "Are you going to follow him, Sia?" Sonya sighed, stepping out. Her dress was torn at the knees, the cloth , now braided, wrapped around her waist like a belt. "No." She smirked, evilly, though it was half hearted. He stared at her, giving her a hard look as Amu stared in shock. "Sonya!" Amu's face lit up in confusion. Sonya's smirk grew as she lunged for Amu, only to be blocked by Ikuto. "So I was right..." Sonya's smirk widened even more. "What are you doing Sia." She glared at him, jumping back. The moment she touched the ground she felt something pulse under the cloth on her chest. Sonya couldn't stop herself from touching it. "Sonya?" Both Amu and Ikuto watched as she fell on her knees breathless. "Dammit..." She chocked on her breath. Ikuto went to help but Sonya swatted her scythe that she had summoned earlier at him. "Don't come near me!" She hissed.

Ikuto grabbed the scythe, blood running from his hand where he held it. "Not till I get you home and find out what the hell you are doing with Nikaido!" Sonya growled this time, jumping up, as much as it hurt to do so, and tackling Ikuto. She jumped off of him, and away. "Sia!" She coughed, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. 'Sonya! De-transform you Idiot!' Sonya tried to protest, but she had already fallen forward, not transformed with Yossi anymore. Yossi flew over to Sonya, her hood down. Amu stared in surprise at the scene, even Ikuto did. Yossi was the spitting image of Ikuto, even though she was a girl. She flew close to Sonya's ear. "You ok?" The thing about her that caught Ikuto's and Amu's attention most was the pin on the front of her shirt. It was an X clip and Yoru could since the X egg energy coming from Yossi. "Sia you..." But he never finished because in a flash, Yossi whipped out her wand, and drew something in the air. "Sorry, but we have to go!" The letters jumped and literally swallowed Sonya and Yossi whole. Ikuto was left there, starring in shock before Amu fainted. Ikuto looked at her, sighed inwardly, and picked her up. He carried her home, then headed towards the market district.

~Time Skipz~

Ikuto landed on top of the roof gardens as a figure hurried towards him. "Ikuto, where is she?" Miko was genuinely worried, though so was Ikuto. "I don't know, Yossi made both of them vanish..." Ikuto trailed off, not sure of what to say next. "I see..." Even in the darkness Ikuto could see the shadows under Miko's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Miko sighed, answering his question. "By the way, how is it that Yossi is an X egg?" Miko froze at the question. His fists slowly clenched, his jaw setting into a thin line. "Luna Sotta..." Ikuto's fist clenched as well, except he punched a nearby stone wall, blood dripping from his knuckles. "I see..." His voice was masked with hatred. "I'll be leaving now." Ikuto jumped down form the building, thoughts filled with one image. Reddish-brown hair, and light blue eyes. Luna Sotta, owner of Luna Industries, and rival of Easter, also mother of Arron Sotta and Sonya Yoataka, Aren's ex-wife.


	17. Chapter 17: Stealing Back The Stolen

**Bunnie- I am sorry I did not update on Friday, I just got caught up in everything.**

**Yossi- Well you wrote it...**

**Sonya- Can we get on...{Cough}...with it...{Cough}**

**Yossi- You need to go see a doctor Sonya!**

**Bunnie- Well, while I get Sonya to a doctor you can read the story, enjoy.**

Miko followed the Guardians, his face full of worry. "Anything from the "One Way or Another Radar" yet?" Yaya whispered to the charas, who shook their heads. "Why are we whispering?" Kukai asked Yaya, his voice showing little worry. "Because we're on reconisense." Kukai nodded. Miko just stared at the two of them as some kids from their school appeared, yelling at them. "It's the guardians!" Kukai and Yaya turned, grins and all. "That's us!" Amu and Miko shouted at them after face palming. "You're not being secretive at all!" Miko sighed. "What else can you expect from a clown?" Kukai glared at Miko. "And if you haven't forgotten, we are here for Amu." Miko saw the charas freeze. "What is it?" Yaya asked before anyone else could. "We sense another guardian chara nearby..." Deshine flew by Miko. Amu went to go with them. "Amu, you stay here." She protested, but the point was proven that without a chara, she was useless. "I'll stay here with her...Just in case something happens." Tadase glared at him then followed the others.

Amu sat down on a bench beside Miko. "Why are you staying with me?" Amu looked at Miko as he stood up and leaned against a tree by the bench. "Because you really can't protect yourself, and I know a lot of people who would want to use your abilities..." Amu was a little shocked. "You mean you don't care about what I said about you and Sonya?" He glanced at her form the corner of his eye. "Why would I be when your little stunt got Sonya to except her feelings for me?" Amu stared at him. "So that's why?" He shook his head. "Not really, but part of it. I'm someone who can forgive easily, so is Sonya, and I hoped you were the same person." Amu looked down at her hands. "And my thoughts were correct, you do forgive easily, but only when necessary." Amu glanced up at Miko and smiled, his face curving into a grin in return. "Yossi!" Deshine ruined the moment, but got both of them on their toes. "Where?" Deshine flew in the opposite direction form where the Guardians went. "Over here!" They both ran till they got to a two-way split. "Miko Sakeri?" They turned and saw Hoshino Utau. "Utau..."

Miko glanced around, his eyes landing behind her. He lunged, making Utau jump side ways and go into a battle position, but he didn't tackle her. Miko stood up, a hooded chara in his hands. "Yossi!" Deshine rushed forward, only to be stopped by Iru. "What's Sonya's chara doing here?" Utau had a bit of jealousy in her voice when she said Sonya's name. "Let me go!" Yossi bit Miko, making him release her. Miko ignored the pain and tried to grab her again, but couldn't. "Stop Miko!" Deshine spoke, freeing himself from Iru and going in front of Yossi. "She needs to speak!" Miko stopped, everyone staring at Yossi and Deshine as he defended his fellow chara. "Thank you, Dei."

Before Yossi was able to speak Utau broke in. "Why were you following me?" Her tone was stern, but had a hint of annoyance in it as well. "Because I need to find Ikuto!" Utau and Amu looked shocked while Miko's face filled with worry. "Where is Sonya! Is she alright?" Yossi flew back. "Ii can't tell you...Only Ikuto..." Before they could demand more answers, a white, tour bus rounded the corner and parked on the side of one of the splits.

Kukai's voice was heard from inside as the door swung van's side door swung open. "Damit Amu! It would have been easier if you guys had just stayed put!" Yaya hung onto the ledge beside her. "It's really Hoshina Utau!" With all the ruckus Yossi was able to get away, but not before Miko saw her. "Yossi!" Deshine flew after her. "Deshine!" He growled, shadow coming out. "You guys go ahead and go search for Nikaido, I'm going to get Yossi." With that Miko changed with Shadow and flew into the sky. "I'm going with you, I can't stand for Nikaido's dirty ways." Utau stepped forward, and boarded the bus behind Amu. "Utau..."

~Time Skipz~

Miko flew after Yossi and Deshine. Yossi ended up flying towards a giant staircase, where of course, the guardians were. They were just getting out of the bus and questioning Nikaido. "Give me back my eggs!" Amu stood beside Tadase and Kukai, demanding her eggs. "I don't like your ways Nikaido, bothering the weak!" Utau spoke, making Amu sweet dropped at the weak part, but soon regained her stance. "Why do you steal people's eggs! You should know how I feels to lose and egg!" Nikaido froze for a moment, then chuckled. "Because I love stealing eggs, especially the eggs of kids with hopeless dreams...It's just to fun." Miko growled. "So is that why you made Sonya go against her friends!" Nikaido looked at him. "No, she chose that path on her own, especially since she lost hope in herself that night." Miko's fist clenched. "You were the one to put an X on her egg after...!" Miko was interrupted by Utau's manager appearing beside Nikaido.

"My, my, you children are a handful, especially you Utau." She glared down at Utau in disappointment. "You ditch your appointment and here I come to find you hanging out with the Guardians..." She shakes her head. "Now get up here. All the nuisances are gathered so you can get rid of them once and for all..." She paused, seeing the disobedience in Utau's face. "Unless, you don't care what happens to Ikuto?" Utau's eyes widened, then returned to their usual glare. "Iru, Transform..." The guardians eyes widened. "A transformation!?" Amu looked even more surprised then everyone else. Miko just ran over to the others, taking out his staff. "Amu, you need to go!" She shook her head, then tried to reason with Utau. (Call me lazy but I have school...) Utau simply ignored her. She glares at the Kukai and Tadase, who had changed with their charas, and Miko who was transformed with Shadow. "Lunatic Charm!" She gets into a stance, and attacks. "Nightmare Lorelei!"

"Why Utau! Why are you fighting against us when you said you hated Nikaido's dirty ways!" She looks down at her feet, then glares at Amu. "For Ikuto, I'll get as dirty as I can for Ikuto!" Right when she finishes Ikuto jumps in between them both. "Ikuto!" Utau's eyes get teary. "Oh bother, she hasn't seen him in a while..." Sanjou, Utau's manager, face palmed as Utau's transformation dispelled and she jumped to hug Ikuto. "Utau...I can't move." She smiled, hugging him more. "That's fine, I'd rather stay like this forever!" Amu stared up at Ikuto as Tadase yelled at him. "Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" He glared at him. Miko just sighed, glancing at Ikuto then back at Nikaido. "Yo, Kiddy King, taking your servants on a parade?" Miko just shook his head. "Come on Utau, we're leaving..." Utau pouted. "Oh no you don't!"

Nikaido threw down another smoke bomb, making it hard to see. "I can't see!" "What is this!". While the others tried to see, Ikuto flicked a rock with his tail, knocking Amu's eggs out of Nikaido's hands. "sorry, but we felt we needed to return them." Utau stared blankly at him as Ran popped out her egg, yelling for Amu to transform with her. Amu did just that, jumping and catching Miki's egg while Nikaido caught Su's. "Miki..." Amu looked happy, but that didn't last long for Su cried out. "Su!" Miko growled, lunging at Nikaido. Nikaido seemed surprised, and let go of the egg, but not before He grabbed it again, and left Miko on the floor. "Stop! I don't get what kind of sick amusement you get from taking children's eggs because you don't have your own, but this is going to far!" Nikaido froze. "You even took advantage of Sonya when she was hurting!" Miko got up, glaring daggers at Nikaido.

"Tell you what...You both can get what you seek back, just come to the abandoned factory on the edge of town..." He looked at both, a sickening look in his eyes and a scary look pasted on his face. "Make sure to come tomorrow, and come alone..." With that he disappeared, everyone else along with him except the guardians and Ikuto. Miko glanced at Amu, who in turn, nodded her head. Ikuto saw this, and was about to ask what happened when a hooded figure flew in front of him. "Ikuto!" Yossi fell on his shoulder. "Yossi?" He picked her up, holding her in front of him. "It's Sonya, she's not doing to good! She's being taken over by the X energies! Even if only a little bit, she needs your help!" Ikuto's eyes went wide. "Sonya..." He quickly placed Yossi on his shoulder and changed with Yoru. Before anyone could ask what was going on he disappeared, heading in the direction Yossi had instructed. A flashback played in his mind.

_"If someone transforms with an X egg, it could ether result in power, or in the X egg taking over..." Aren looked at Ikuto from were he was standing."That is what happens when the power takes over." He points to the figure on the ground, coughing. An egg is beside the teenage boy, clearly just cleansed. Beside Aren his chara, Ito, writes down on some papers. "Make sure you don't end up like this, Ikuto."_

The flashback ended just as Ikuto jumped into the abandoned Amusement park. He saw a figure laying down by a tree, and rushed over. "Sonya!" She stared up at him. "Ikuto...I think I'm going end up like Oni-San..." Ikuto cringed. "No, we wont let that happen, lets get you home." Ikuto picked her up, and carried her to her apartment.


	18. Chapter 18: Winged Phantom

**Bunnie- This has got to e one of the most boring chapters ever, but oh well. I felt bad for not updating so enjoy.**

**Saika- Hey! Don't end it before letting us talk!**

**Yossi- Yah…Wait how are you awake o_0**

**Saika- Uh…**

**Bunnie- Imposter! Get her!**

Sonya's eyes were blurry as Ikuto carried her into the apartment and up the stairs. She faintly heard her dad tell Ikuto to set her down on the couch. She felt warm blankets being put on top of her as Ikuto brought an icepack, setting it down on her feverish head. Aren quickly glided through house, gathering supplies and ordering Ikuto around. She heard something creak, probably the door and then an urgent yelling. "Sonya!" Aren called out orders to the newly arrived Miko, though he ignored them and rushed over to the crumpled figure on the couch. Her blue hair was spread out on the armrest, sweat trickling down the sides of her face as her eyes blinked open and shut once more. She raised her hand slowly and shakily. Miko immediately took her hand in his, seeing that her pupils were now Xs. She tried to smile, but grimaced instead, feeling a dark presence seeming to loom over her. She muttered his name before slipping into the faded darkness, and away from the horrific world.

Miko sat beside her, seeing her breathing turn into slight pants. "What the hell is going on Aren?" He shot up, turning to Aren, who was rushing over with a blanket, his chara right behind him. Aren pushed past Miko, setting the blanket on top of his daughter. "Sonya's X egg has decided to take over…" Miko's eyes lit with terror as he turned to Ikuto, who had a worried yet angry look on his face. "Miko, call the school and ask for the Superintendent, he should be around by now." Miko was about to protest but took one look at Aren's worried face and rushed to the phone to call the school. A friendly but tire voice answered, but quickly changed to worried and urgent as Miko explained the situation to him. He told him he would be over as quick as he could and hung up, not letting Miko say anymore. "I called him, what do you want me to do now." Aren barked something at Ikuto, who reluctantly turned to the frightened brown-haired boy. "Come on Miko, let's go to Crescent Corp." Miko's eyes lit up, but not in excitement or surprise, but in anger.

Ikuto and Miko busted through the doors, both of them transformed with each other's chara so they wouldn't be recognized, not that they cared. Miko loved Sonya, and Sonya was Ikuto's adopted sister, not that he didn't like his real one. The guards came, but were knocked out by Shadows black rays as they shot from Ikuto's staff. He had on a long black coat with torn edges and a silver cross on the black shirt under it that matched his black jeans with chains hanging from the pockets with silver crosses as well. In his hand was a long black staff with silver letters engraved into the sides. His head was adorned by a joker's hat that was torn and hat a spike falling off with only a small strip keeping it attached. Miko had on a black assassins outfit with a black tail and black ears, and a silver mask covering his face while Ikuto's was hidden by black tattoos running down his cheeks and arms.

They dashed up the stairs and down the hall, only to be stopped by a boy Ikuto's age with dark blue hair and the same color of eyes. "What's this about, Ikuto? I don't have time to mess around or play catch up." The boy glared at Ikuto, then took one look at me and our faces, his expressionless face having a hint of worry. "Miko, what is this?!" Ikuto growled. "Where the hell is Lune, Arron?" Arron's face went rigged, his body stiff. "What do you want with that woman, Ikuto?" Miko growled, turning the other's eyes to him. "Shut the hell up and tell us Arron, I don't care if you are Sonya's brother, I will beat the answer out of you." Arron's eyes widened, fear open on his features, but not because of Miko's threat, but because of the reason which he now understood. "Did the X energies take over, is Sonya alright?" His voice was shaky, but not enough to show weakness. "They're going to if you don't move so…" Miko dashed forward, catching Arron by surprise as Miko hit open the door beside him. Ikuto lunged, talking Arron before he could do the same to Miko. The brown-haired boy shut the door, yelling at the person inside.

"What happened to Sonya, Tsukiyomi?" Ikuto couldn't hold his tongue when someone said his name like that, with hatred, disgust, but with jealousy as well. "The stupid X energies are trying to take over, all because of some stupid bitch who thinks she owns Sonya just because she is her mother, which by the way, means nothing to Sonya." Arron's eyes filled with worry and fear as he registered what Ikuto said. He heard Miko screaming at his mother form inside the door for her X energy converter, but she just said no and called for Arron. He kneed Ikuto, forcing him off of him as he entered the room, digging into his pocket as he stalked towards Miko. Miko went into a fighting stance, but returned to normal with a quizzical yet shocked expression as Arron held out a small remote. Ikuto entered just as Lune spoke. "What the hell are you doing Arron! Kick him out right now and hand over that remote!" Arron glared at her, making her shut up. "I'll give this to you, but only if I get to see my sister." Miko and Ikuto both shared the same expression. "Come on, we don't have all day!" Ikuto recovered, nodding slowly as they headed back down the stairs, and towards Sonya.

Aren's chara was examining Sonya while he talked with the superintendent on the phone. "Yes." He paused, listening to the other end. "I can't really do that with her in this condition, and when she wakes up I doubt we'll be able to stop her, after all, she already can beat me at hand to hand, not to mention Yossi's powers…" He sighed, glancing over at his daughter with a very worried expression. "This is the reason I wanted her to live with me, so she wouldn't have to go through what her brother did. Who would have thought it would be the mother who wanted power instead of the father…" The other line sighs as well before saying some goodbyes and hanging up. Dari, Aren's chara, flies towards him. "She keeps mumbling something; think it's about your other boy, Aren." (Btw, I have made it to were some adults still do have their charas, just not all of them.) "Her brother? Must be something important then…"

~Flashback~

"_So, seen your brother lately Sonya?" Aren sat down at a wide oak table painted black with a glass center. Sonya sat on to his right while Miko sat opposite of her. "No, Lune makes sure that he's always busy so that we can't catch up…" Aren pauses before sighing. "I know you don't like her, but that is no reason not to…" Sonya cuts him off before he can finish, standing upright and nearly knocking down her chair. "Yes, she keeps me away from you, Oni-San, and even Miko when we work together. She has no right to be called my mother; even Oni-San thinks the same." With that she walks through the arched entrance to firm the dining room and into the kitchen, slamming another one of the doors that lead to the hallway as well as her own bedroom door. "It's true, even I haven't got to see Ron in a long time, Aren…" Miko says it quietly while he looks over at where Sonya was sitting._

~End of Flashback~

Aren looks over at the cabinet, the cake still fresh in his mind. 'It's on Friday, only 4 days away…' He turned back towards Sonya, only to hear a whimper. "Sonya?" He rushes over, his hand moving to check her temperature only to be stopped by her hand. Her eyes snap open. Her lips move, forming the words that her eyes plead. 'Move…' Aren is about to shake his head before Sonya's eyes glaze, her hand squeezing his as she flips, and letting go of his hand. "Aren, Yossi's egg has an X!" Dari calls from inside the kitchen, where Yossi and Sonya's other chara are located. "Shit…" Yossi's egg darts over to Sonya, her lifeless eyes staring at the egg before whispering something. Yossi pops out, though her features are the same. "Ready?" The lifeless girl before him smirks, nodding as Yossi transforms with her, only this time, the cloak is gone. "Phantom Wizard!" She lunges at Aren, wand in hand as she summons a staff. "Dam it, Dari!" His chara rushes over, doing a change with him as a giant levier microphone (Pretty sure that's the name of the giant microphone they use on movie sets that hangs above the actors heads, but correct me if I'm wrong.) appearing in his hands. He blocks her attacks, but they soon enter the hallway. He ducks as she shoots rod of black energy at him, then ducks into a nearby room. Inside is an empty room besides a white bed with black blankets. The balcony window shatters as Aren nails a hit, only to call out her name with horror. She smirks as she's falling. Just as she's three feet above the ground, black wings pop out of her back, ripping two slits through her dress. Aren's jaw tightens as he stands on the balcony, looking at his daughter. Dari flies up to him, yelling. "Watch out Aren!" Aren turns, getting the wind knocked out of him as a black shadow punches him, then pinning him to the ground. "I still don't see why she insists on not hurting you…She really is quite strong." The voice is hollow, no emotion what so ever. "Sonya! Aren!" Ikuto, Miko, and Arron rush into the scene. "Dam it! The X eggs already took over…" Arron stares at the girl in the sky. "Phantom Wizard, the Winged Phantom…"

**Bunnie- Yes, I just did a cliffhanger, but don't worry. We shall continue this later, I just have errands to run and really want to post a new chapter. Sorry for the shortness. Thankz for reading,**

**Sincerely, **

**BunnieBisquitz27**


End file.
